The Model and The Soldier
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. Please Read and Review! THE 2ND AND 3RD MOVIE ARE UPLOADED ON THIS STORY TOO! :D HIATUS
1. Transformers: SOCCENT Base Attack

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Here's another Will/OC story because you all wanted another. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Air Force and SOCCENT Base Attack**

**Cassie POV **

I smiled at the feeling of sand beneath my toes.

Will Lennox, my boyfriend, held my hand as we walked down the beach.

"Cass, can I ask you something?" Will asked stopping.

I nodded and said, "Sure."

"What would you think about me joining the Air Force?" Will asked.

I stopped right there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I signed up for the Air Force, Cassie." Will said.

I gulped and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Will asked.

I nodded and said, "If it's what you want to do I'll support you all the way."

Will smiled and kissed me on the head, and we continued on down the beach.

* * *

**Will POV (On the Plane at the start of the movie)**

I sat back thinking of Cassie.

"Oh God, 5 months of this," Fig said, "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. Plate of mama's alligator's egg tofu."

"You've been talking about barbecued gators and crickets for the last 2 weeks, I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise," Epps said.

"Papi, Papi, gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Fig said.

Nasty.

"I understand," Epps said, but then Fig started talking in Spanish, and none of us knew what he was saying.

"English, I mean how many times, I mean we don't speak Spanish. I told you that," I said.

"Why do you gotta ruin it for me? I mean that's my heritage," Fig asked.

Then he started talking in Spanish and I said, "Go with the Spanish, whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" Donnelly asked, "The Socks and Fenway, cold hot dog and a flat beer?"

"Perfect day," Fig said.

"What about you, Captain? Got a perfect day?" Fig asked me.

"I just can't wait to get home and hold my girls," I said.

They all started muttering and I said, "Shut up."

We then landed and got off, and we got on a truck that would take us to base.

* * *

I sat down on a bench and started writing down baby names because Cass said she wanted me to start thinking about some good ones.

"LENNOX!" I heard.

I turned and said, "How you doing?"

"Water?" The kid asked.

"Aw, thank you," I said taking it.

"You gonna help me with the gear?" I asked standing up.

He smiled, and we started grabbing it all.

* * *

"My girl on?" I asked walking in the room.

"Yes, Captain," A soldier said, and I stood in front of the camera, and saw Cassie on one end, and I said, "Ah, my lady!"

Cass giggled, and said, "Hey."

"How're you two doing?" I asked.

"Good, she kicked yesterday," Cass said.

"Really?" I asked, and Cass said, "Yep."

"You sure it didn't just fart?" Will asked, and Cass rolled her eyes and said, "No, she's a lady."

"Wait, so it's a girl?" I asked.

Cass smiled and said, "Yep. I found out today."

The screen then started going static, and Cass said, "Will."

"Cassie," I said moving the webcam around a little, "Hey, Cassie, if you can hear me, I love you, and I'll be home soon."

The screen then went blank, and I sighed, and bowed my head but smiled when I knew that I was having a baby girl.

I then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I sat down, crossing out all the boy names, and then there was shooting.

"THEY BOMBED THE F-4'S! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Epps yelled running over.

I grabbed my water canteen and my gun, and ran with the guys.

I then went and got a gun, and slid on a hat.

I helped the kid behind me, and tanks were thrown.

"Here, hide in here," I said and pushed him behind a tank.

I slid next to him, and Fig slid next to me.

Epps then fell at the feet of the robot, and took a picture of the monster.

It then put out a gun thingy, and Epps stood up saying, "What the?"

He ran over, and Fig shot a grenade at it, and we made a run for it.

* * *

**AN: I did another Will/OC story because you all wanted another.**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**P.S. This is Carly's older sister (from the third movie), and to make it clear, she's 7 and a half months pregnant (with Annabelle). :)  
**

**P.S.S. The outfits are on my profile. ALL THE OUTFITS.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Transformers: What is a Sparkling?

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

******Here's another Will/OC story because you all wanted another. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 2- Sam Witwicky**

**Cassie POV**

"At this time we can't confirm whether there were any survivors. Bases worldwide are now at Defcon-Delta. Our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women at SOCCENT Qatar." The Secretary of Defense John Keller said as I stood in front of the TV.

I held my 7 months pregnant stomach, and said, "Daddy's gonna be okay."

I sighed, turned off the TV, and walked upstairs.

I couldn't stay here tonight. Plus Will hated it when I stayed home alone.

I grabbed my suitcase, and put some clothes in it, grabbed a couple of Will's shirts, stuck those in there, and headed out to my car, 2011 ford explorer.

I put my bag in the backseat, went back in, grabbed my purse, and walked back out to the car, and got in.

I started up my car, and started my drive to the Witwicky household.

* * *

I parked in the driveway, and saw Judy and Ron in the backyard, and I headed over to them after getting out my car.

"Hey," I said walking through the gate.

Judy smiled, stood up and said, "You look gorgeous."

"No I don't, I look fat." I said.

Judy smiled and said, "Everyone woman thinks that when they're pregnant. Now go gets situated. We'll be in, in a few."

I smiled and said, "Thanks again."

"Anything for you, since you helped Sammie get out of that bar." Judy said, and I smiled and went inside pulling my suitcase behind me.

I met Sam when I was in a bar the night Will went into the Air Force. I only wanted 1 drink. I was in the middle of paying when I saw a kid about 17 in a bar. He looked very uncomfortable and was about to get in a bar fight. So I walked over, and since I knew the guy, he back off. I then drove Sam home, met his parents, and well, we've been best friends since.

I went to the guest room, and sat down on the bed, and I felt my little girl kick, and I sighed and said, "I know, I miss him too."

* * *

I groaned as I heard yelling.

I sat up, and walked into the hallway in shorts, and a tank top, and I saw Sam running down the stairs, and I said, "What's going on?"

"CALL THE COPS!" Sam yelled, and ran out of the house.

I raised an eyebrow, and Ron ran down the stairs talking into his phone, and I heard, 'Car,' 'Stolen,' and '1967 Camaro.'

I rolled my eyes, and lied back down.

What? I was a pregnant woman that was very stressed already.

I then fell back asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

I walked out of the bedroom, and slid on my jacket, and I saw Sam in the kitchen and he smiled and said, "Hey, sleepy head."

I groaned, and poured myself some coffee.

Sam chuckled and said, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and said, "Okay. For being pregnant. Get the car back?"

Sam's car had been stolen, and he had gotten arrested, and Ron went and got him, but Ron left me asleep because I was pregnant he said I needed sleep.

Then I heard an engine, and Sam dropped the milk, and he grabbed Mojo, the phone, and my hand, and he dialed, and said into the phone, "Miles, listen to me. My car, it stole itself. Okay?"

He called Miles?

"_What are you talking about, Man?"_ I heard Miles say.

"Satan's Camaro, in my yard. It's stalking me!" Sam said.

Sam handed me my bike, and I glanced at my stomach and said, "30 minutes exercise isn't bad."

Sam got on Mom's bike, and I got on the bike and rode on the sidewalk beside Sam.

The car followed us, but _on the sidewalk_.

"STOP!" Sam yelled, and we hit a main road, and I went around a couple of pulled up pieces of concrete, and Sam fell off his bike and on his back.

I stopped, and leaned over Sam's body that looked slightly beaten up.

"You okay?" I asked.

Sam nodded shakily, and I looked up and saw Mikaela, the girl Sam liked, and I waved at her.

She smiled at me and then said, "Sam?"

"Hi," Sam said standing up.

"That was a really… awesome," Mikaela said uncertain.

"It felt awesome," Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked him.

"I'm not okay, I'm losing my mind a little bit, we're getting chased by my car right now." Sam said, and got on mom's bike, and started riding off and yelled behind him, "COME ON CASS!"

I sighed, grabbed my bike and I got on my bike and continued on.

The car stayed behind us, and I sighed and said, "Sam, I'm pregnant. I have to stop soon."

Sam kind of faltered for a second and said, "Just… RIDE THE BIKE!"

I rolled my eyes, and we ended up in an abandoned parking bridge.

Sam skidded to a stop, and I stopped beside him, and said, "What now?"

Sam just shrugged, and there was a cop, and I said, "Great, cops."

"OFFICER, OFFICER!" Sam yelled, and I saw the motto on the side, and it said,

"_To punish and enslave…"_

I have a bad feeling.

A very, very, bad feeling.

I turned and hid behind a car pushing my bike to the ground, and watched as Sam was beaten, scared, and then the car transformed.

Oh no.

I stepped back, and hit something, and I turned and saw Sam's car was what I hit and I whisper yelled, "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

The car gave a quiet whirring noise that sounded like it was sorry.

I nodded, and the driver's door opened, and I slid in the seat, and the car started _driving itself_.

I heard a thud, and turned and looked out the back window, and Sam was on a car being interrogated by a 30 ft. fucking giant robot. THAT WAS THE COP CAR.

I said, "Uh, shouldn't we help?"

"_Yep,"_ The car said, and I sat back down, and the seatbelt snapped on, and held me tight, but softly, and another went around my stomach, and the car said, _"Must protect sparkling."_

What is a sparkling?

The car drove really fast, as in so fast I had one hand on the top of the car, and the other holding the, Oh shit handle. **(I got that from my sister)**

The car barely missed Sam and Mikaela on the ground, and hit the robot in the knees, and there was a thud, and I had my eyes shut tightly as the passenger's door opened, and Mikaela asked, "Sam, what is that thing?"

"You gotta get in the car!" Sam said.

I snapped my eyes open and said, "GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

They both got in, and Sam sat on the middle console, and Mikaela in the Passenger's seat, and Sam yelled, "GO, GO, GO, GO!"

The car stepped on it, and we were driving. Fast.

The cop followed after us, and Mikaela yelled, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No we're not! Trust me, he's a kick ass driver!" Sam yelled, and I gripped the handle tightly, as we started heading towards a glass window, and I said, "OH GOD!"

Sam yelled, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

We ran through the window, and we were in a warehouse, and we hit a pile of boxes, and we spun around, and I faintly heard rock music in the background.

I then screamed as we ran through another window.

* * *

**After a long day of running**

The car lost the cop, and we were parked in front of another warehouse.

The car locked the doors, and I gripped the handle tightly still scared.

"We're locked in, and the car won't start," Sam said, and I said, "Be quiet."

"At least we ditched the monster right?" Sam asked, and I said, "Shut up!"

The car then started when the cop was right in front of the gate.

Oh God.

I took a deep breath, and grabbed Sam's hand, and he squeezed my hand, and the car then punched the gas, and we flew forward, the cop following us.

We came to an empty clearing, and I hopped out when the door opened while Sam and Mikaela were tossed out.

Bee then transformed, and he had bright blue eyes.

I stood behind Sam and Mikaela, and the cop car came, and transformed slamming into Sam's car.

The cop car pulled out a very big metal spikey thingy, as Sam's car stood up from being slammed into the ground.

A little spikey alien thingy came at us.

I started running the opposite direction as Sam and Mikaela followed me.

Then the little alien thingy tackled Sam once we were a pretty good distance away.

"It's gonna kill me! It's gonna kill me!" Sam shouted.

It ended up pulling Sam's pants off.

Okay, that's disturbing… wait is he wearing spaceship boxers?

Wow.

I then found a decent sized rock, and threw it at the alien who was tackling Sam against a fence.

Mikaela came around a corner as the alien headed for me, and sawed its head off.

Sam then said, "Not so tough without a head are you?!"

He then kicked it, and the head went flying far away.

We then headed to where Sam's car and the cop car fought, and we got there, and Sam's car changed his cannon to his hand, and walked up to us, and Mikaela asked, "What is it?"

"A robot," Sam said, "But like a super advanced robot."

"It's probably Japanese," Sam said.

I scoffed.

Japanese my ass; it's probably alien.

I started walking forwards since it was nice, and protected us.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked, and I said, "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already."

"Really? Well do you speak robot, because they just had a giant toy death match!" Mikaela said, and I said, "Jeez, take a chill pill."

"I think it wants something from me," Sam said, and I was now at the feet of Sam's car.

Bee looked down at me, and smiled.

I waved up at him smiling.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"The other one was talking about my EBay page," Sam said.

"You two are the strangest people I have ever met," Mikaela said, and I turned to her and said, "Hey, be nice."

"Can you talk?!" Sam yelled to Bee.

"_XM Satellite Radio… Broadcasting… Digital Cable… Broadcasting System…"_ Bee said, and I nodded and said, "So you talk through the radio?"

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful,"_ He said.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked.

"_Message from Starfleet captain… wrote anonymous vestments… to rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!"_ Bee said.

"So you're like… an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

The car pointed at her, and then transformed back into the car, and said, _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said, and I got in the car.

Sam's car put the seatbelt on me, and wrapped another around my stomach, and then Sam and Mikaela got in.

* * *

We went and picked up Mikaela's purse, and stuff, and saw Sam's pants on the ground and I yelled out the door, "GRAB HIS PANTS! I DON'T WANT TO THE SPACESHIP UNDERWEAR ANYMORE!"

The car made a laughing sound, and Sam turned and glared at me, and Mikaela tossed Sam his pants and I said, "Thank you, Mikaela!"

She smiled at me, and we went on our way.

* * *

**AN: LOL, Spaceship underwear. :)**

**I hope you liked it. :)  
**

**The credit goes to my sister for the oh-shit handle. There's a link to the pic on my profile if you want to see it. :D  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Transformers: We're All Gonna Die

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

******Here's another Will/OC story because you all wanted another. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 3- The Autobots**

**Cassie POV**

It was fascinating watching the wheel move itself.

Mikaela sighed and said, "This car's a pretty good driver."

I then realized I hadn't introduced myself, and said, "By the way my name's Cassie."

Mikaela smiled and said, "Mikaela, but I guess you already knew that."

I nodded and she said, "How far along are you?"

I smiled and said, "7 months."

"You two make such a great couple." Mikaela said.

I stopped.

She thought Sam and I were a couple?

I was 28. He was 17.

That's an 11 year age difference, plus it's illegal.

"We're not dating. We're best friends," I said, "Plus, I'm 28."

"Oh, sorry," Mikaela said.

I shrugged and said, "It's okay."

"So where's your… husband?" Mikaela asked a little uncertain.

"Boyfriend," I corrected, "He's in Afghanistan."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mikaela said.

I shrugged and said, "He's doing what he wants to do, so I'm not gonna make him not do it."

Mikaela smiled, and we returned back into silence.

"Why don't you go sit in the back seat?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna sit in the backseat. I mean what if we had to get out suddenly to avoid dying." Mikaela said.

I nodded. She had a point.

"Yeah… maybe you should sit in my lap," Sam said, and I looked at him confused.

Where was he going with this?

"Why?" Mikaela asked, and glanced at me giving me a look that says, _he's about to make a move._

I stifled a laugh.

"I have the only seatbelt here. Safety first, and you can't really sit on Cass' lap because she's pregnant." Sam said.

"Yeah, alright," Mikaela said, and I stopped and thought, _did that just work?_

"Yeah?" Sam asked in disbelief, and shock.

"Yeah," Mikaela said.

Mikaela sat on Sam's lap, and I whispered, "Wow. It worked."

Then once Sam got the seatbelt on Mikaela said, "You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move."

I laughed, and put a hand on my mouth.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"You know what I don't understand is, if why if he's supposed to be this super advance robot does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela said, and the car made a sad sound, and I sighed as Sam's car slammed on the breaks, and opened the door, and Sam and Mikaela got out, and I got out too, and we stood on the side of the road and someone yelled, "MOVE IT MORON!"

"SHOVE IT!" I yelled back.

"See, fantastic, now you pissed him off," Sam said, "That car is sensitive. I mean 4,000 dollars just drove off."

I turned and said, "You're worried about the cash? He saved our lives, Sam."

I turned back around, and a smoking hot 2007 Camaro yellow with black stripes pulled up, and I said, "No way!"

"What?" Sam asked.

I smiled and Bee opened the door for me, and I slid in and the seatbelt**s** went back around me, and we continued on.

Sam ended up in the backseat.

* * *

It looked like we were at a power plant, as Sam's car drove through the gate, and parked.

I got out, and stood in front of the car as Sam and Mikaela were a little ahead.

4 meteors were falling, and Sam and Mikaela went to see the closest while I stayed where I was.

I got back in the car when they came, and we continued on.

The car drove us to an alleyway, and I got out with Sam and Mikaela.

I saw a big Semi Peter-built truck was driving towards us. Then I heard more engines, and looked behind me and saw 3 more cars heading towards us. The 3 vehicles included a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Top-kick, and a H2 Search and Rescue Hummer.

Then all parked, and then transformed.

The Peter-built was the biggest. It was blue-ish with red flames.

He knelt down in front of us, and I felt my eyes widen.

Wow.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron." The robot said introducing himself.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short," The Search and rescue hummer said.

"Autobots," Sam said.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The Pontiac Solstice said as he did a flip in the air.

"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz," Optimus Prime said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said as he jumped back onto the car and struck a pose.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"The internet," I said.

Optimus nodded at me, and said, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured towards the Top-kick.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" The robot asked as he lowered his cannons towards me, Sam, and Mikaela.

I blinked.

I was used to the Air Force guys doing that to me all the time.

On Halloween one year, Epps had a bazooka and a ski mask, and jumped out from behind a bush, and it scared me senseless.

I still haven't forgiven him for that.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus told his weapons specialist.

Sam looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Just kidding; I only wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide said shrugging as he put away his cannons.

After a second he asked, "Why aren't you scared?"

I shrugged, "I'm prone to that because of my boyfriend and his friends."

The Bot looked at me, glared, and when I didn't move, (I got scarier from Will's younger sister, Andrea, when I first met her (but now we're best friends)) broke out into a grin, and said, "I like her."

I turned my attention back to Optimus.

Then the Hummer started… _sniffing the air?_

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said pointing to the Hummer.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female," Ratchet said and I scrunched up my nose and said, "Sam that's gross."

Sam and Mikaela were obviously embarrassed.

"And the woman is reproducing," Ratchet said, and I said, "Obviously."

"Really?" Optimus asked me.

I nodded and said, "I'm having a girl."

Optimus nodded.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee was kickboxing and throwing some punches in the air to the beat of a song.

"Bumblebee, you're my guardian?" Sam asked as Bee nodded making a whirring noise.

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle," Ratchet said as he pointed a laser at Bumblebee's neck, "I'm still working on it."

Optimus started to tell us about why they were there.

They were in search of a cube called the Allspark, and that they needed to get it back before their enemy, Megatron, got to it. He told us about Cybertron and how if the Allspark fell in the wrong hands, it could doom the human race. They said that the location of the Allspark was on the glasses.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay," Optimus said simply, and I whacked Sam and said, "I told you not to sell them."

Sam groaned rubbing his arms and Ratchet said, "If the Decepticons find the Allspark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus said, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the hold the key to Earth's survival."

I groaned and said, "We're all gonna die." **(Credit goes to my sister for that line)**

Sam glared at me, and Mikaela said, "Please tell me you have those glasses."

* * *

**AN: LOL 'We're all gonna die.'**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**P.S. I was thinking about doing an _Avengers_ story, but I'm not sure... so can you all give me feedback if I should?  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Transformers: Sector Seven

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

******Here's another Will/OC story because you all wanted another. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 4- Sector 7**

**Cassie POV**

We rode to the house and I was in Ironhide.

I liked him.

He was cool.

We pulled in and parked, and I got out, and Sam said to me and Mikaela, "I need you to stay here? I just need you two to say here. You're gonna watch them. 5 minutes, okay?"

I nodded, and I sighed and leaned against Ironhide, and I knew Optimus was getting ancy by how he couldn't stop revving his engine. **(That sounded so wrong)**

I heard Ron talking but I heard one distinguished line, "Where's Cassie?"

I gulped and said, "I'll be back."

I held my stomach walking calmly over to Ron and Sam.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Cassie. How're you feeling? You've been out all day so-"

"-I'm fine, thanks Ron." I said.

I then heard metal moving, and I turned and saw Optimus standing up, and I gulped, and said, "Sam."

They then started talking about the trashcans, and I saw Optimus and the bots make their way over to us, and I ran over and said, "Be quiet!"

Optimus made a 'shh' –ing motion to the bots, and I said, "Stay here."

I then saw Bumblebee, and I pushed his face back so Sam's dad wouldn't see him.

"Cassie, you okay?" Ron asked glancing over at me, and I smiled leaning against the door, and said, "Yep."

"Alright, well-"

"-God I love you, I love you dad," Sam said.

I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Sleep well handsome man," Sam said after his weird speech.

"Watch the path, watch the path," I said as Optimus came into the backyard.

Sam came over, and we tried getting them to be quiet, and then Optimus stepped on the fountain.

Oh no.

This is not good.

"Sorry, my bad," Optimus said.

Sam after having a little fit he said, "Cassie please go inside and make sure my parents stay there."

I nodded, and walked inside.

I went into the living room, and Judy said, "Hey, Cassie."

I smiled sitting down in a chair and said, "Hey, Judy."

"How's the baby?" Judy asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Good," I said.

I then felt my little girl kick, and I said, "She's kicking."

"Aw, can I?" Judy asked.

I nodded, and Judy put a hand on my stomach, and my little girl kicked 2 times.

I smiled, and Ron walked in and said, "I hope he's okay."

"Where is he?" Judy asked.

"He's in the kitchen got some ice on his noise. I had to slap him around a little bit," Ron said sitting down.

I chuckled and said, "You did not."

"You didn't even ground him," Judy said.

"Almost, Almost," Ron said.

"_I saw the meteor. It was right here. Now it's gone,"_ The dude on the TV said, _"My mopeds under there man. Who's gonna pay for that?"_

I rolled my eyes and stood up, and I heard a thud, and I grabbed a chair, and Ron yelled, "Earthquake, move, move, move, move! Judy, Cassie, get under the table, move!"

I gaped in shock when I saw Ron under the table, and Judy and I said, "How did you get over there so fast?"

I shook my head, and looked out the door, and saw Ratchet on the ground covered in wires and he said, "Wow. That was tingly. You gotta try that."

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said mocking Ratchet.

Then the power went out as Ratchet shifted.

Great.

I went into the kitchen, and saw Sam's backpack, grabbed it, and put it on my shoulder, and walked upstairs.

I saw Ron and Judy, and Ron had a big flashlight, and Judy had a bat.

What the?

Sam then opened the door, and said, "What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you," Sam said.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child, ya know, a teenager," Sam said.

"Well we heard voices, and noises, and we thought maybe-"

Then they got into an argument, and I passed Sam his backpack, and he smiled at me, and I said, "I'll be back."

I then ran to my room, pulled on a shirt, some jeans and flats, and grabbed a different jacket, and walked down the stairs.

I heard the doorbell ringing wildly but ignored it, and went into the kitchen.

Sam was looking at the glasses happily, and Mikaela was putting her hair up.

I heard voices, and loud noises, and I said, "What the heck?"

I walked out and saw Judy confronting a guy in black saying, "You better get those guys out of my yard, or I am going to beat the crap out of them."

"Are you experiencing any flu like symptoms, aching joints, or fever?" Dude in black said.

I felt my eyes widen, and said, "What's going on?"

Sam then came in behind me, and said, "What is this?"

The dude in black turned around to the both of us, and said, "How you doing son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Well I need you to come with us," Dude in black said.

I didn't like him.

First he came off as a creep, and second, his little 'friend'/partner was checking me out.

"Woah, way out of line," Ron said coming and standing in front of Sam, Mikaela, and me.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Creep said. **(Simmons)**

"You're not taking my son," Ron said, and Mojo started barking.

"Really? You're gonna try to get rough with us?" Creep said.

I didn't like where this was going.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said.

"Yeah, there's something a little fishy about you, your son, your taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here." Creep said.

"What operation?" Ron asked while Judy picked up Mojo.

Smart move, I think the dog might've bit one of them if he was on the ground any longer.

"That's what we are gonna find out," Creep said, and his friend/partner came over and said, "I think direct contact."

What does that mean?

"Son," Creep said.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Step forward please," Creeps said, and Sam walked in front of me, and the dude held up a machine, and it went beeping crazy.

"14 Rads," Creep said, "Bingo. Tag 'em and bag 'em." Creep said, and a security guy was nice enough to be gentle with me, and put me in handcuffs, and walked me to a car.

Great.

"HURT MY DOG, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Judy yelled, and I chuckled.

"Get a sample on that vegetation ASAP." Creep said.

"Sam, Cassie, don't say anything, not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron yelled, and they put us in a car.

* * *

"So, uh, Ladiesman217, that is your EBay username right?" Creep said, and I leaned over Mikaela to Sam and said, "Seriously?"

Sam looked sheepish but said, "Yeah, but yah now, it was a typo, and I ran with it."

"What do you think of this?" Creep said and pressed a button on Sam's phone.

Then you could hear Sam talking, and he said, "Hello, my name is Sam Witwicky-"

"That you?" Creep asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a Ladies-man," Mikaela said obviously upset about Sam's username.

"Last night at the Police Station you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Creep said.

"Okay, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding, that my car had been stolen, from me, uh, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back. It came back." Sam explained.

"Well no, not by itself, because cars don't do that because that would be crazy," Mikaela said, and we all laughed.

It was obviously strained laughter.

Then all the sudden Creep stopped laughing and said, "So what do you kids know about Aliens, huh?"

"What do you mean, like a Martian?" Sam asked.

"Like what, ET? Pft," I said.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said.

"You see this, this is a do whatever I want and get away with it, badge." Creep said pulling out a badge.

Ah, apparently Creep's name was Simmons.

Name to go with the ugly face.

"I'm gonna lock you up, forever," Simmons said.

"God, you know what, don't listen to him," Mikaela said, "He's just pissy because he's gotta get back to guarding the mall."

I chuckled.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up," Simmons said.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

Mikaela said, "It's nothing."

"A grand theft auto, that ain't nothing," Simmons said.

"Well you know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix, well, they weren't always his," Mikaela said.

I smiled at Mikaela and she looked confused, and I said, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded, and Sam said, "You stole cars?"

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela said.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it, so does your other friend. They're criminals. Criminals are hot." Simmons said.

I glared at him.

"It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk," Simmons said, and the machine they used on Sam, started going wild.

Then they slammed into something. Something big.

Then 2 hands ripped off the roof, and there showed Optimus Prime.

"Oh, you assholes are in trouble now," I said.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you our friend, Optimus Prime," Sam said.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said clearly pissed.

Then they all put guns on Optimus, and Optimus said, "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Then Ironhide my best buddy, hopped down next to me after I had gotten out of the car, and he held his cannons out to the human dudes.

Jazz then used his magnetic thingy and said, "Gimmie those."

They all came towards his hand, and they were weaponless.

"Hi there," Simmons said.

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus said bending down, "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-7 protocols," Simmons said, "I'm not authorized to communicate with your unless to tell you I'm not allowed to communicate with you."

What did that mean?

"Get out of the car," Optimus said.

"Me-"

"NOW!" Optimus said pissed.

I pulled a bobby-pin from my hair, and unlocked my handcuffs.

I walked around the car to the other side and saw Mikaela doing Sam's handcuffs, and I heard her say, "You weren't supposed to hear all that."

"Yeah," Sam said angry.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in," Mikaela said, "When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

I smiled, and hugged Mikaela and said, "I know how that feels."

Mikaela looked confused and I said as I walked over to Simmons, "When I was 16, my mom stole cars for a living. Cops came around finding DNA proof that it was one of the family. I was the one who answered the door, and they started asking questions. When they asked who stole the cars I saw my mom about to say it was her. But she had just gotten out of prison, and was getting her life back together, so I said it was me before she could. I was in Juvie until I was 18 because my mom had stolen 4 cars. Then once I got out, I stayed under the radar, and then I met my current boyfriend. Then tragedy hit my family, and I was reluctant to let him the Air Force even though I let him." **(That might not be the story from the third movie, but there wasn't really a back story except for knowing she had an older brother that died in battle.)**

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"Uh, my older brother, he was in the Army, and he died in battle. My younger sister, Carly, and I were devastated. I just didn't want to have to go through that again." I said. **(Thanks to Lady Kato for reminding me that Carly had an older brother.)**

Mikaela smiled sadly at me and said, "I'm sorry."

I smiled and said, "I just miss him. But anyways, come on."

We got over to Simmons and Sam said, "What is Sector-7? Answer me."

"Wow," I whispered.

Mikaela laughed.

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here. Not you, young man," Simmons said.

"How'd you know about aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where'd you take Sam's parents?" I asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this," Simmons said, and I rolled my eyes, and opened his jacket, ad grabbed his badge and he said, "You touch me that's a federal offense."

I tossed the Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge to Sam, and he said, "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?"

"Burn," I said and walked away with them.

"Brave all the sudden with his big alien friend standing over there," Simmons said, and without turning around I flipped him off.

"Where's Sector-7?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Simmons said, and then the most hilarious thing happened. Bee started to pee on Simmons.

I was laughing my ass off.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"OH, GET THAT THING TO STOP!" Simmons said, and Bee stopped.

"Alright, tough guy, take it off," Mikaela said as I sat on Ironhide's foot.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," Mikaela said.

"For what?" Simmons asked.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela said.

Simmons started stripping, and said, "Little lady, this is the beginning, of the end, of your life."

Simmons took off his snap on tie, and shirt to reveal an S-7 superman undershirt which caused me to laugh, and then what made me laugh harder was the aloha boxers.

"You're a criminal, face facts," Simmons said, "It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice," I commented sarcastically about his outfit.

"Now get behind the pole," Mikaela said, and handcuffed Simmons' hands around the pole.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," Simmons' friend/partner said.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons said.

"Hunt you down," Simmons' friend/partner said.

Hm, I think I'll name him Idiot Copy Cat. (ICC)

"Without any remorse," Simmons said.

"No remorse," ICC said.

I saw a helicopter, and I said, "Optimus-"

"OPTIMUS, INCOMING!" Ironhide yelled.

That was what I was gonna say. (See best buddies)

He then did a shockwave thing on the ground, and I stood up, and I got on Optimus' hand that was on the ground.

He put us on his shoulder, and said, "Hold on you three."

I gripped his shoulder plate tightly.

Optimus then started running, and a helicopter followed us.

Optimus did good on not stepping on any cars as he ran onto a busy street.

He ended up hiding under a bridge.

"Easy, you three," Optimus said.

As the helicopters went under the bridge again, Mikaela slipped, and Sam grabbed the handle, and right as he fell, I grabbed his hand, and I was the thing keeping them up.

Then my right arm that was holding Optimus fell, and I slid my foot into a piece of his armor, and I was upside holding Sam's hand.

Then apparently all the blood went to my head, and I fell, and we screamed, and then it went black, but I thought, _I love you, Will._

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN!  
**

**I hope you liked it, and I have an Avengers story up, and it is called _Fire Knight_. It is a Hawkeye/OC. (He's my favorite character.)**

**I'll probably do a Captain America/OC next.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Transformers: Sector 7 Base

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

******Here's another Will/OC story because you all wanted another. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 5- Sector 7 Base**

**Sam POV**

I looked over at Cassie who was on a gurney, while strapped in.

We were in a helicopter, and she was still out cold.

I sighed and Mikaela said, "Is she gonna be okay? Her face was bright red."

I shook my head and said, "I don't know."

**Cassie POV**

I groaned, and shook my head, and felt myself tied to something.

I opened my eyes, and I heard Sam say, "CASSIE!"

I turned my head to the left, and said, "Hey."

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked, and I said, "My head and ankle hurt, but I'll be okay. What happened?"

"You passed out while we were falling. Bee caught us, and they took Bee, and now we're headed to Sector-7." Sam explained, and I sighed and said, "Unstrap me, I wanna sit up."

Sam nodded, and unstrapped me, and Mikaela made me sit in-between the two of them.

I saw 2 people, and the girl named Maggie said, "So what'd they get you for?"

"Bought a car," Sam said, and I said, "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Who knew," Sam and I said.

The guy I learned as Glen, mouthed, 'Wow.'

We parked on an airbase, and I got out and we got into another car, and we were at the Hoover Dam.

"Why are we at the Hoover Dam?" I questioned.

Sam shrugged and said, "Maybe a project they want to conduct on Bee."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I doubt that."

* * *

I stretched, and yawned as I followed Sam and Mikaela to Simmons.

I then heard, "CASSIE?!"

I turned, and saw Will and Epps.

I ran full force towards them, and jumped on them in death hugs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Will asked.

I smiled and said simply, "It's hard to explain."

Will smiled, and leaned down and kissed me and said, "I don't care. You're here, and that's all that matters."

"Ew, even now you two still disgust me." Epps said, and I whacked Epps on the arm, and he smiled and said, "I missed you too, Cass."

Will wouldn't let go of me, so I just stayed by them, as I listened into Sam and Simmons' conversation.

"Hey, kid, I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." A man who was probably the head of Sector 7, said.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down, oh and their juvie records. They've got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam stated.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," The director said.

"Thank you," Mikaela said, and I said passing by, "Thanks Sammie."

"The man's an extortionist," I heard Simmons say, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We were then lead into an underground thingy, and Sam and Mikaela were in the front with the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, and I was still in the back with Will, and the guys.

"All right, here's the situation; you've all had direct contact with the NBEs," The director said.

We had stopped outside a door.

"NBEs," Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials; try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified," Simmons said, and we walked into the room, and held Will's hand tighter that was around my waist.

Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was in there.

"Dear God, What is this?" Keller asked.

"When he made his approach over the North Pole, we think our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago," The Director said.

"We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One," Simmons said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron," Sam said, "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," The Director said.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age; the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call him," Simmons said.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile, alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The Director said.

Idiots.

"Well, you got one now," Keller said.

"So why Earth?" Will asked.

"It's the Allspark," I said.

"Allspark? What is that?" Keller asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube looking thingy. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe," Sam explained.

"That's their plan. And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah," I said, and Sam said, "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me," The Director said, and we walked out of the room.

That's not a good sign.

* * *

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NB One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," The Director explained.

We all looked out a window that showed a **gigantic** alien looking cube.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Good question," Simmons said.

They lead us out of the room and into another one. The walls were full of scratch marks, and had a box in the middle of the room that had a wire hooked to the ceiling.

Will held me against his chest as we stood back, and Epps was over at the wall.

"Please step inside; they have to lock us in," The Director said.

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Glen said, "Right? That's Wolverine!"

He stopped laughing when he realized no one else was laughing, and Epps was looking at him weirdly.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone," Glen said.

He pulled out a Nokia and handed it to Simmons.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons said.

Simmons then stuck the phone into the machine.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons said.

We all put on our goggles, and a light zapped the box, causing the phone to turn into a little robot.

I leaned against Will more, and he stepped slightly in front of me.

Aw.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons said.

"Ah, he's breaking the box," Simmons said sounding annoyed.

He then pressed a button, and it was killed.

Aw, poor little guy.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the building shook.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller said.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Chapter 2 of my Avengers' story is now up!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. Transformers: I Think I'm in Labor

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

******Here's another Will/OC story because you all wanted another. :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 6- Battle**

**Cassie POV**

"You have a gun room?" Will asked.

"Follow me," The Director said, and we followed them until we got into the hangar where the guns and everything was.

Will kissed me on the head, and Epps knuckle punched with me, and I stood beside Mikaela.

"You got to take me to my car. You **have** to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube," Sam said to Simmons.

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said loading a gun.

"Then un-confiscate it," Sam said.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! You don't know. Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons said.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I said annoyed.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady," Simmons said.

Simmons was attacked by Will.

A guy put a gun on Will, and Epps had a gun on Will and the guy who had a gun on him.

"Take him to his car!" Will said pissed.

"Drop it," One of the S-7 guys said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The Director said.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons said, "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Will said.

Will had Simmons leaning over a car, his fist in held tightly on his shirt and his gun pointed to another guy who had his pointed at him, and it was the same guy who Epps had his gun on.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons said.

"S-7 don't exist," Epps said looking **very** annoyed.

"Right," Will said, "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay?" Simmons said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three," Will said and put his gun to Simmons' chest and I heard the gun click.

"Simmons?" Keller said.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons asked, not looking away from Will.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Keller said.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Simmons said.

Will backed away, and the guys put down their guns, and Simmons led us to a room that I guess Bee was in.

I was right because when we walked in, there was Bumblebee on a giant table.

"No, no!" Sam shouted as he took one of the freeze things from a guy.

"Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!" The Director shouted.

They all stopped spraying him and backed away.

"You okay?" Sam asked Bee.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked again.

The robot pointed his guns at the guys and me because Will was holding my hand with his other hand holding his gun.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam said.

Bee hopped off the table and Sam said, "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." Sam said to the guys, and the guys turned to me, and I said, "Listen to him."

They then put their guns down.

The guys looked at the robot confused, fascinated, and awed.

"We're gonna take you to the Allspark," Sam said.

* * *

We walked into the room where the Allspark was.

Bee put his hands on the cube, and he started making it smaller.

Wow.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps said.

"Oh, my God," Mikaela said.

The cube was much smaller now.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." Bee said.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar," Will said, "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city," Will said.

"Good! Right," Keller agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Will said.

"This place must have some kind of radio link. Shortwave, CB," Keller said.

"Right, yes," Simmons said.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Will said.

"Sam, take the cube and get in the car. We're going to the city. We're going to get our birds in the city, and I'm gonna find some radios, and Epps is gonna sector them in, affirmative?" Will said.

"YES SIR!" The guys said.

Will grabbed my face and said, "I'll be right behind you, Cassie."

I smiled, and kissed him, and he said, "I love you."

He then got into the jeep, and I got into Bumblebee.

* * *

As we neared the city, cars that were not... normal looking came up.

"We got Decepticons," I said.

Then a demolisher truck transformed, and I said, "Oh God."

I saw Optimus take out the Cop car, and the demolisher truck.

Cool.

* * *

We finally made it to the city, and people were already starting to panic.

We pulled up in front of some building, and Sam held the cube, and I stood beside Mikaela.

Then Will appeared out of nowhere and handed Epps dinosaur looking radios.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Will said.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked, staring at the machine like it **was** an alien.

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Will said.

"This is like Radio Shack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things," Epps said shaking his head.

"Are there any aircrafts orbiting the city?" Epps asked into the radio, and looking up in the sky.

"F-22 at 12:00," Will said.

I looked up and saw the plane they were talking about, but there were markings on it.

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube," Will said, and we got out, and Will said, "You got it? Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

That plane was coming in too low and coming in too fast.

"IT'S STARSCREAM!" Ironhide yelled transforming.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK!" Will yelled, as everyone ran for cover.

Starscream dropped a missile, and we all ducked down.

I landed next to Will, and Will yelled, "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay? Clear the area!"

Will helped me up and I dusted off my butt, and I felt a stinging sensation on my arm, and there was blood coming out of it, and Will said, "You're hurt."

"So are you, I'll last. Go," I said pushing him over to his guys.

Will grabbed my hand and pulled me over with him.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs!" I heard.

I turned to Sam, and Bee was crawling. His legs had been blown off from the blast.

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Will asked, looking over Bee.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" Sam shouted.

"What the hell was that?" Will yelled.

Will was in front of Epps, looking completely and utterly pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Will said angrily.

I started walking over to them, and Epps said, "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

And then we were shot at by a tank and as we all switched positions, I said, "How the hell did we miss a giant tank?"

"Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!" Will yelled.

"Megatron!" Ironhide yelled.

I looked up and sure enough Megatron was making his way towards us.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Fall back! Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out! We need air cover down here now!" Will ordered.

I sat behind the guys as Epps sat beside me, talking into the radio.

Then the autobots came and well, to put it simply, kicked the tank's ass while the guys shot at the tank.

He finally fell, and we thought he died, well, he didn't.

"Sir that tank thing's getting back up," A soldier said.

I said, "Seriously?"

"These things just don't die," Will said, and I turned and saw another and said, "Will."

He turned, and said, "Oh we're so dead."

"We gotta move," Will said, and we ran back, and Will ran towards Sam, and we all stood behind some concrete that was moved upwards.

I saw Mikaela and she was attempting to break into a tow truck, and I ran over, grabbed a giant rock, and tossed it into the window, and I grabbed the red and blue wire and hotwired it, and I said, "Come on, come on."

The tow truck finally started, and Mikaela got in and said, "Thanks."

I nodded, and ran back over to the guys and hid in a café with them.

Will pushed me behind him, as return fire ensued, and I ducked down with him, and then he said, "That building."

He then ran over to Sam.

**Will POV**

"Sam, where's the cube?" I asked.

"Right here," Sam said pointing at the cube.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare," I said handing him the flare.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare," I said ignoring Sam.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam said clearly scared.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off," I said and handed him the cube, "Okay, a lot of people are gonna die. My girl's pregnant, and she's here, and I can't let her get hurt. I can't leave her or my guys, so I need you to do this." I said.

"Sam, we will protect you," Ratchet said as he and Ironhide joined us, shooting at Decepticons.

**P****aige POV**

"Army evac to civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop, marked by flare," Epps said, and I hid behind him.

Will then ran over, and he started shooting with the guys.

Will then said, "This isn't going well."

Then the next thing you know, and shots were fired.

The Decepticon fell down dead, and I smiled.

Bumblebee drove up, and held up one of his helmet protectors.

"That tank is definitely dead now." Will said.

I stood up, and Will wrapped an arm around my waist, and we ran to an alleyway.

I sat there quietly with the other guys, and the helicopter landed, and Epps said, "Fighter jets in 60 seconds."

"We got friendlies mixed with bad guys, targets will be marked," Epps said into the radio.

"Hey, bring the rain," Will said, and he kissed me, and walked over to an abandoned bike, and I whispered, "What are you doing?"

He just winked at me, and Epps held up the marker aiming the green laser at the leg, and the helicopter noticed the laser, and it turned towards us, and I said, "Oh no."

Epps helped me run over to cover, and we slid behind a building, and Will passed by on his bike, and I watched scared for the man I loved.

Will dropped the bike once he got close to the Decepticon, and screamed while shooting and sliding.

That was hot.**(I had to say it. I'm sorry!)**

He ended up shooting down the Decepticon. "TAKE HIM OUT!" Will yelled as we got close to Megatron, and the guys all started firing at Megatron.

Sam ended up putting the cub in Megatron's chest, and I watched in awe as Megatron died.

The guys all paused as we waited to see if he was actually dead.

"You left me no choice brother," Optimus said.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are forever in your debt," Optimus said.

"Prime, we couldn't save him," I heard. I turned and saw Jazz, ripped in half.

No, not Jazz.

He was awesome.

"Aw, Jazz," Optimus sighed.

"We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said.

"You speak now?" Sam asked.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bee said.

"If that is his choice," Optimus said.

"Yes," Sam said.

I then felt a very sharp pain in my stomach, and I groaned and leaned over, and Will said, "Cass, what's wrong?"

I then felt another sharp pain, and I said, "I think I'm in labor."

Will's eyes went wide, and he hoisted me into his arms and said, "We need a hospital. Now."

Ratchet transformed, and Epps, and Will helped me into it, and Ratchet drove to the hospital with his lights on.

All through the ride Ratchet attempted to help me get through it.

Will was on my right said, and Epps was on my left, and I was squeezing the hell out their hands.

We made it to the hospital, and Will carried me in, and got me in a wheelchair, and they made Epps stay back, but Will went with me, after Will gave his gun to Epps.

Will stayed beside me, and they got me in a room.

**A couple hours later**

I leaned my head against Will as I held our baby girl. She had ahold of Will's finger.

He smiled down at her, and kissed head.

Will then leaned over and kissed me and said, "I know a lot of people say this, but babe we made a good looking kid. Good job."

I smiled and said, "Hey, I only did half the work."

Will just smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"Will you marry me?" Will asked me holding out a ring.

I gasped and said, "Yes."

Will smiled, and put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"I love you, and my baby." Will said.

I smiled and said, "I love you both."

Will smiled, and then a few days later I was let out of the hospital, and Will and I went home with baby Annabelle.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: I'm sad to see it end...  
**

**BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	7. Revenge of the Fallen: Sam's College

Summary: Sequel to The Model and the Captain. Cassie, Will, and Annabelle are finally settle with NEST and then the Fallen come to screw it up. Put Cassie pregnant again with Annabelle then you're in for a long ride. Will/OC. No Sarah. No flames please. Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sam's College**

**Cassie POV**

"We'll be fine, Will. Go." I said, holding Cassie while looking at Will who was trying to get pulled away by Epps and a couple other guys.

"But you're gonna need me, you're pregnant!" Will said, and I sighed, and walked over to him, and held his face with one hand and said, "Babe, I'll be fine. I gotta go say bye to Sam before he goes to College, so that'll give me some time. I'll be fine."

Let me back up. It's been 2 years since the Mission City epidemic, and Will and I have still not gotten married. Yeah, I know. Will and Epps have joined NEST and so have I. I work with General Morshower as a Tech Master, and I help with transmissions, and the other techy stuff. Though somewhere in between potty training Annabelle, teaching her to talk (She knows how to do both now,) and working at NEST, I got pregnant again. Yeah, I know. Jazz and Ironhide became the whole Lennox family's guardian. Which included me and Annabelle. I wasn't allowed to go to Shanghai because of obvious reasons. But anyways, back to now.

Will sighed and said, "Alright."

I smiled, kissed him, and pushed him back and Epps grabbed his arm, and tugged him on the plane.

I then walked over to Jazz who's holoform was out leaning against the car, and he said, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, and I strapped Annabelle in the car seat that Jazz had in the back, and I got in the passenger's seat, and Jazz's holoform disappeared, and he drove off base heading to the Witwicky household.

* * *

I walked into Sam's house smiling, and I saw Judy crying while holding Sam, and Sam said, "She found the baby booties."

I grimaced and said, "Sorry, Sam."

He shrugged and Judy took one look at Annabelle who I was holding, and burst into tears again.

Oh God.

This is gonna be a long day.

"You have to come home, every holiday," Judy said looking at Sam, "Not just big ones, you have to come home for Halloween."

"But I can't come home for Halloween, mom," Sam said.

"Well we'll come to you," Mom said, and I shifted Annabelle and said, "Judy, Sam will be fine."

Judy sniffled, and Ron came in, and said, "Go pack, come on, there's no way you're packed for a month long trip."

He then slapped Judy's ass as she went up the stairs, and I covered Annabelle's eyes who just giggled and I said, "You did not need to see that, baby."

"Look, your mom and I are very proud of you," Ron said, "The first Witwicky to ever go to college-"

"NOW I'M CRYING AGAIN! THIS SUCKS!" Judy yelled, and I said, "Wow."

Then all the sudden there were whimpers, and Ron said, "Mojo, no dominating Frankie!"

I covered Annabelle's eyes again, and said, "That's nasty. We're going outside."

I headed outside, and set Annabelle into a baby bouncer that Judy had got me for Annabelle, and Annabelle jumped up and down and Ron came outside with a box while Sam followed and said, "And you'll see a lot of that too."

"There's gonna be a lot of girls," Ron said.

"Where is this going?" I asked looking up from Annabelle, to Ron.

"Well I'm a one woman kind of guy," Sam said.

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you've got to give each other room to grow. You're no different than any other couple your age," Ron said, and I said, "Ron, that's an insult to people with long relationships!"

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam said.

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Sam."

"How long are you going to be riding that scooter?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes, and held up a little teddy bear to Annabelle, and she giggled, and grabbed it.

I smiled and her, and then all the sudden Sam jumped out of his window, and onto the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ron yelled, and I stood up and said, "What now?"

I turned and saw little Decepticons.

I grabbed Annabelle, and her teddy bear, and I ran behind the fountain and Sam and Ron were there, and Ron said, "What the hell is that?!"

"Your whole kitchen!" Sam said.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

By now Annabelle was crying, and I was freaking out, but one question ran through my head, _What happened?!_

The top of the fountain was blown off, and I said, "OH GOD!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam yelled, and I yelled, "JAZZ!"

Bee came through the garage, transformed, and started shooting at the little robots.

Jazz jumped over the fence, and started shooting also.

Bee blew up Sam's room, and debris went flying.

Judy ran out of the house, and had a waffle iron on her head, and slammed into the plant pot on the house, and fell.

"What did you do that for?!" Jazz yelled at Bee who looked guilty at blowing Sam's room up.

I ran over to Judy, and helped her stand up.

I saw Mikaela riding over, and she parked and said, "What happened?"

"Well, little kitchen appliance problem," I said, and Mikaela looked at me in confusion.

"Don't ask." I said, and I bounced Annabelle trying to get her to calm down.

I knew only one thing would calm her down at a time like this.

A man named William Lennox.

I grabbed my cell calling Will knowing that he was the only one going to be able to calm her down.

He picked up on the 2nd ring.

"What happened?!" He said.

I continued bouncing Annabelle as I said, "Well, uh, little Decepticon problem, and now Annabelle won't stop crying."

I put the phone to Annabelle's ear, and I heard Will say, "Hey baby girl, Daddy's here, just listen to me, and not all the other people. Except your mommy. Okay?"

Annabelle sniffed and held onto her teddy bear and my neck tighter and said, "Okay, Daddy."

"I love you, baby girl," Will said, and I smiled at his voice, and Annabelle said, "I love you too, Daddy."

I put the phone up to my ear, and Will said, "Alright, she's good."

"Thank you, so much," I said as I watched firemen walk around.

"I would do anything for you. Speaking of which, are you two okay?" Will asked.

I smiled and said, "We're fine. Sam's house isn't though. Jazz is kind of… freaking out to put it simply."

"Ah," Will said.

I smiled and realized Sam was talking to Mikaela and Sam's parents were beside their car, and I said, "I better go."

"Alright, I love you, baby." Will said.

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Will. I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," Will said, and I said, "Bye."

I then hung up, and I slid my cell in my back pocket, I walked over to Judy and Ron holding a now sleeping Annabelle.

"I think Sam's about to say the 'L' word," Judy said.

"Let's go, kiddo!" Ron yelled, and I said, "Way to ruin the moment."

After Sam and Mikaela were done I walked over to Mikaela and I hugged her and said, "I'll see you later."

She smiled and said, "See you later. Tell Annabelle I said bye when she wakes up."

I nodded, and got in Jazz, and Jazz followed Ron and Judy.

* * *

**Skip to School**

I leaned back with my eyes shut listening to Annabelle play with her toys that Jazz had in the back.

I love this Autobot so much.

"We're here," Jazz said, and I opened my eyes, and saw a school that cost about 400,000 dollars a year.

Damn.

I got out, and I got Annabelle, and Jazz's holoform got out (he was gonna help carry boxes in) and I followed Sam and Jazz followed me with 3 boxes in his arms.

I walked into the room behind Sam, and there were posters of chicks everywhere, and I said, "This is so wrong."

I covered Annabelle's eyes, and Jazz stood next to me, and said, "Wow. This is pretty impressive."

"Jazz," I groaned.

"Sorry," He said.

"Hey," Sam said to the guy who was hanging up another chick poster.

"Hey, you must be Sam, right? I'm Leo," The guy said.

This was awkward.

"You know what this is, this is the awkward moment. You're trying to see if I'm a normal guy, I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy," Sam said, and I got lost after that.

"You got a girlfriend?" I heard.

"Yes I do, you?" Sam asked, and Leo said, "No not a chance."

I chuckled and said, "I can see why you don't."

He turned to me and said, "Got your girlfriend knocked up? Nice one, dude."

I glared at him and said, "No Jack- I'm his friend."

Leo grasped my hand, and kissed it and said, "My name is Leo."

"I have a fiancé," I said, and Jazz said, "I'm in the Air Force, and also a friend of hers and her fiancé's so back off."

Leo let go of my hand a little scared of Jazz and said to Sam, "You a techy?"

Sam shrugged.

"Sweet," Leo said, and I stayed in the bedroom and Leo and Sam went into another room.

Jazz set the boxes down and said, "I don't like it here."

"You think I do?" I asked looking around.

"No, not really," Jazz said, and I said, "Obviously."

Jazz scowled, and Sam grabbed a box coming back in, and walked out of the room still talking to Leo, and I followed Sam as Jazz followed me, and Judy and Ron were in the hallway, and Sam started talking to him, and Jazz leaned down (he was 5'8 the shortest of the Autobots) and whispered, "We gotta go. They need us back at base."

I nodded, and I said to Sam, "I'll see you later Sam. We gotta go."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows confused, and I gave him a look that said, _Don't Ask._

He nodded, hugged me, and Jazz and I walked out of the school and I saw girls giggling while looking at him, and he said, "God, I am never coming back here."

"Deal," I said, and we got in his Alt form, and I strapped Annabelle in, and we were off to the base.

* * *

**AN: First Chapter of the sequel. :)**

**I hope you liked it.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. Revenge of the Fallen: We Have a Problem

**Summary: Sequel to The Model and the Captain. Cassie, Will, and Annabelle are finally settle with NEST and then the Fallen come to screw it up. Put Cassie pregnant again with Annabelle then you're in for a long ride. Will/OC. No Sarah. No flames please. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**I do not own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Then people, we have a problem**

**Cassie POV **

I was standing back as I glanced at Annabelle with other little kids in a room that had clear glass, and back at the screens when there was a security breach.

"The Motion Detectors have been set off on the west fence." I said.

I leaned over one of the techies, and I said, "Decepticon. GET GENERAL MORSHOWER, NOW!"

"MAJOR! There's been a breach on where Megatron was dropped!" A solider said running out.

"What?!" I snapped.

I leaned over another computer and put on a headset, and the guy said, "Possible Hostiles confirm deep 6 drop point."

"How many?" I asked through the mic.

"5 contacts diving at 5,000 feet, and dropping fast." The guy said.

"Is there any confirmed DSRB's on site?" Morshower asked coming into the room.

"No sir," I said, and Morshower said, "Then people, we've got a problem!"

Then the alarm started going off and I said, "Isn't that alarm for Megatron's spark?!"

"Yes sir," One said, and Morshower said, "Megatron's coming back. Code red!"

"On sonar 6 contacts and they're coming up fast," The guy said.

* * *

**Later**

I slid on my jacket, slid a gun under my shirt, grabbed Annabelle, and Will ran over to me, and said, "I want you to go to Sam's college, and stay with him until everything Is calm alright?"

I nodded, and Will grabbed my face with his hands and I said, "I love you."

He kissed me, and then kissed Annabelle on the head, and said, "I love you, baby girl."

He opened Jazz's passenger's seat door for me, and said, "Be careful."

I nodded and got in, and Will shut the door and said, "I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Will." I said, and he squeezed my hand, and Jazz drove out of the base, and onto the highway.

I held Annabelle the whole way there.

* * *

Halfway through the car ride, Jazz spun around, and started speeding the other way.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to get to Optimus. Now." Jazz said, and I held on to Annabelle, and we kept swerving around cars.

We made it to a forest, and Jazz opened his doors, and I got out, and got in Bumblebee that held a door open for me, and I slid in the back next to Leo, and Bee shut the door, and we were off again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it's a freakishly short chapter. O_O**

**That's why I am posting another chapter tonight. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	9. Revenge of the Fallen: Fugitives Now

**Summary: Sequel to The Model and the Captain. Cassie, Will, and Annabelle are finally settle with NEST and then the Fallen come to screw it up. Put Cassie pregnant again with Annabelle then you're in for a long ride. Will/OC. No Sarah. No flames please. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

******I do not own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**  


* * *

**Chapter 3- Fugitives Now**

**Will POV**

I called Cassie's cell but she just wouldn't pick up.

I said, "Damn it!"

I put my head in my hands, and Epps said, "Will calm down, this is Cassie, she's fine."

I shook my head, and Epps put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax. Cassie also has Annabelle, she won't anyone or anything touch that kid. You know that. Now relax. We got work to do."

I nodded, and turned to the computers.

**Cassie POV**

I was standing in front of the TV, and shook my head.

I looked down at Annabelle who was curled up on a little blanket on Bee's hood.

I smiled.

Leo said, "Dude, they have our pictures man. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!"

I sighed, and grabbed my cell, and looked at the picture of me, Will, and Annabelle I had, and I kissed his face, and said to the Twins, "Blow it up."

I tossed it in the air, and Skids blew it into pieces.

Leo came in, and said, "I'm not with you guys, technically I'm a hostage."

I snapped and said, "You wanna be a hostage?! HUH?! The Twins and I can make you a hostage! Would that make you feel better?!"

I put Leo in a headlock, and put my gun to his head, and Sam said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cassie, relax! Calm down!"

I cocked my gun, and Leo started crying, and I shot the security camera above the gate, and I let Leo go and said, "Now you're a hostage."

I sat on Bee's hood, and put my gun back under my shirt, and Sam said, "You okay?"

I nodded, and Sam turned to Leo and said, "Look you wanted the real deal, wake up, you're in the middle of it! If you wanna run, no one's stopping you, you're now a hostage because you kept saying you were. But stop complaining, or I might tell Cassie to shoot you for real, she has a short temper because she's pregnant. I don't think she would mind."

I smirked, and cocked my gun.

* * *

**Will POV**

We all walked out of the hanger and saw Optimus' body being dropped.

I shook my head.

I saw a glimpse of Cassie and Annabelle getting into Bumblebee, and then Bee drove off.

We were suddenly surrounded by soldiers, and Ironhide said, "What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me?"

"Woah, woah, woah, put your guns down!" I shouted.

"Tell them to drop their weapons," I said to a soldier that came out.

"Major, there's nothing I can do, you have to talk to him," He said.

Galloway then got out of the jeep and said, "The NEST team's been deactivated. You are to decease your Decepticon activity, and return to Diego Garcia, pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir," I said.

"Well I see your Chairman of the joint staff, and I will raise you President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores in which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret it is out! This is our war now. And we will win it as we always have; with a coordinate military strategy." Galloway said.

I can hear Cassie saying, _Is this jackass for real?_

"This fool is terribly misinformed," Ratchet said.

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got," I said.

"What we need is to draw battle plans. While we explore every possible diplomatic solution," Galloway said.

"Like what? Handing over the kid?" I asked.

"All options are being considered." Galloway said.

I wanted to punch him.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start," A soldier on my team said.

"There is no negotiating with them," I said.

"I'm ordering you, to stand down," Galloway said, "You won't be needing this anymore," He took my badge, "Now get your assets back to base. And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia."

He got in his jeep, and drove away.

"I really don't like that dude. He's an asshole." Epps said.

"_Autobots report to hangar for transport," _Was heard.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet," Ratchet said.

"That's not what Optimus would want," Jazz said.

I sighed and said, "God where's Annabelle and Cassie to brighten up your day when you need it?"

* * *

**Cassie POV**

The gate opened, and I looked up having a hand on the back of my shirt in-case it was an authority, and returned to playing with Annabelle when I saw that it was just Sam.

Sam hugged Mikaela, and I smiled and put Annabelle in my lap, and kissed her on the head as she played with her teddy bear.

"Bee, if you hate me I understand," Sam said to Bee, "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"_Don't worry, fella, you are the person I care about most. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." _Bee said.

"He's dead because of me. He came to protect me and he's dead."

"_Some things, you just can't change, so his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"_

"I'm gonna make it right, I'm gonna turn myself in," Sam said.

"_W-W-We've got to stick together,"_ Bee said transforming.

"You're not gonna do that," I said.

"Yes I am," Sam said.

"_Everything we have worked for will be wiped out, in one day,"_ Bee said.

Sam thought about something for a second, and turned to the twins and said, "You two, the symbols that are going around in my head…"

He pointed at a symbol he drew on his arm.

"Woo, that's old school, man. That's Cybertronian." Mudflap said.

"That's some serious stuff right there," Skids said.

"It's gotta mean something, like a message, or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source. Can you read this?" Sam said.

"No, we don't really do much reading," Skids said.

"Well if you can't read it, we gotta find someone who can," Sam said.

I walked over to him and said, "Sam, we're wanted fugitives, aliens want us, pretty much the whole world wants us, who's gonna want to help us?!"

Then Leo walked in, and he said, "I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier. I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through, and I had a gun to my head, and I thought I was gonna die. So that didn't help," I just blinked, "I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Robowarrior," Leo said simply, and I nodded and said, "Is that a name for your little website?"

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	10. Revenge of the Fallen: Robowarrior

**Summary: Sequel to The Model and the Captain. Cassie, Will, and Annabelle are finally settle with NEST and then the Fallen come to screw it up. Put Cassie pregnant again with Annabelle then you're in for a long ride. Will/OC. No Sarah. No flames please. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**********I do not own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**  


* * *

**Chapter 4- Robowarrior**

**Cassie POV **

"This guy Robowarrior, anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we hacked his site, and maybe we saw some of your, uh, alien drawings or whatever," Leo said.

I put my hair down, and Annabelle wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

I was now in a hat, and Annabelle was in different clothes.

We parked outside a deli, and I got out, and said to Sam, "The hat."

He slid on his baseball cap, and I put on my sunglasses, and Leo said, "This is it. Deli."

I nodded, and Annabelle leaned her head on my shoulder, and I waited for Leo to come back out.

Sam, Mikaela and I walked in, and Leo yelled, "It's him, it's him. That's the guy right here."

It was Simmons.

Oh hell to the no.

"No," Simmons said, and I said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Alright meat store's closed. Everybody out." Simmons said.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Leo asked, and Sam said, "We're old friends."

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector 7," Simmons said, and turned to me, "And her fiancé put a gun in my face threatening to shoot me. Got the kibosh. No more security clearance, no retirement, nothing," Simmons said, "All because of you and your little criminal girlfriend and friend; look at you two, so mature," Simmons said, "Had the kid and pregnant again I see? Nice."

I said simply, "I still don't like you, Aloha boy."

Simmons glared at me, and Mikaela asked, "You live with your mama?"

"No, my mama lives with me, that's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news alien boy," Simmons said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said.

"And NBE 1 still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer, I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to with it, so goodbye, I got bagels to smear. Vanish," Simmons said.

"Give me 5 seconds," Sam said, "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?" Simmons said.

"I need- look I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab device plunge into the soft tissues of my brain, and started projecting freaking alien symbols like a freaking home movie. And on top of that I'm a wanted fugitive. So you think you got it rough?" Sam said slightly panicking.

"You say they projected images off your brain?" Simmons said.

Sam nodded.

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons said, and we followed him, and I avoided all the dead pigs hanging in it, while covering Annabelle's eyes.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother," Simmons said.

"Now you know, next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sick, sad little story," Simmons said, opening a hatch.

Sam went down first, and I handed him Annabelle, and I then went down, and I got down, and I took Annabelle back, and then Mikaela came down, and the Leo came down.

Simmons shut the hatch, and I looked around.

There were files piled high to the ceiling.

Damn.

Leo almost touched the alien head that Sam kicked when we first met Bee.

"Why do you still have that?" I asked.

"Still radioactive, hands off, and because it's a souvenir. And my first Decepticon I ever took down." Simmons said.

"And the last," I muttered, and Mikaela laughed.

"Okay, cube brain," Simmons said and opened up a file, "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

Sam grabbed the file and said, "Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I went to S-7's crown jewels that pointed the inescapable fact- The transformers, they've been here a long, long, time." Simmons said while climbing a giant stack of files.

"How do I know? Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world," Simmons said throwing down a box.

We gathered around a table, and Simmons slapped down pictures saying, "China, Egypt, Greece," He played a movie, "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked.

"So tell me, how did they all end up drawing the same thing? Huh? Aliens." Simmons said as if that was the answer to all the World's problems which it slightly was, "And I think some of them stayed."

"Check this out, project, blackknife. Robots in Disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees to S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infantismal, that I was obsessed! Me? Can you imagine that?" Simmons asked.

I chuckled and said, "I'm looking at it."

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here," Sam said.

"On Earth?" Simmons asked.

"On Earth," Sam said, "That these symbols, and these maps would lead him there."

"Did you talk to your autobots friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is it restates that it was before them." Sam said.

"Before them?" Simmons asked.

"Correct," Sam said.

"Well then we're pork, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with one-"

"-Actually, I am." Mikaela said.

I looked at her confused.

How the hell is she on speaking terms with a Decepticon?

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" The Decepticon yelled.

"He's gonna be a little mad." Mikaela said.

I stood behind Sam, and he stood in front of me in-case anything happened.

Mikaela opened the box, and that Decepticon was out. Fast.

"Hey, behave," Mikaela said holding out a mini torch.

"What? Is that a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mikaela said.

"And you're training him?" I asked.

"Trying to," Mikaela asked.

"I spent my whole life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one around in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons said.

"Wanna throw down you pubic throwhead?" Decepticon asked.

I like him.

Anyone who insults Simmons is my new best friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye. But you know, if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torch your other eye. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Okay? Please." Mikaela said.

The Decepticon bent down, and said, "I know that, that's the language of the primes. I don't read it, but these guys. Where the fric did you find photos of these guys?" The Decepticon said.

"Is this them?" Sam asked holding the pictures up.

"Yeah," The Decepticon said.

"Seekers pal, the oldest of the old," It said, "They've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothin'. They'll translate those symbols for yah, and I know where to find 'em."

"Show us," Simmons said.

"Yeah," The Decepticon said, and cracked his knuckles, and shined a couple lasers, and I said looking at the map, "The closest one's in Washington."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I've had some MAJOR family stuff going on, so I'm gonna put up another chapter, and might put up more tomorrow. :)**

**But I do have another poll up.  
**

**PLEASE DO, THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR ALL OF MY TRANSFORMER READERS!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	11. Revenge of the Fallen: Jetfire

**Summary: Sequel to The Model and the Captain. Cassie, Will, and Annabelle are finally settle with NEST and then the Fallen come to screw it up. Put Cassie pregnant again with Annabelle then you're in for a long ride. Will/OC. No Sarah. No flames please. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**********I do not own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**  


* * *

**Chapter 5- Jetfire**

**Cassie POV**

"Smithsonian air and space museum," Simmons said, "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

Simmons then ripped off his pants, and showed an S-7… thong maybe?

I covered Annabelle's eyes, and I turned away.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What? I wear one when I'm in a funk," Simmons said, "So does Jambi, Jetta, it's a baseball thing. Okay, watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. If caught, demand an attorney, and don't ever say my name."

"I'm gonna say your name," I said automatically.

I slid the pill that Simmons gave us under my tongue, and Leo started to freak out.

I rolled my eyes, and we all walked in after Simmons got Leo under control.

* * *

I hopped out of the plane with Annabelle on my back, and I stood beside Mikaela, but just stared in shock when I saw Simmons _dragging_ Leo out of the boy's bathroom.

Must've tasered himself.

I giggled.

We got out everything that we needed, and we followed Wheelie (small Decepticon) around the planes.

We made it to one of the biggest planes there, and I said, "A black bird? Really?"

Wheelie transformed and said, "There he is. This guy's a legend. Like chairman of the board. Freshman, point the shard, and watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard, and it went to the plane like a magnet, and Mikaela and Sam went to go check to see if it was a Decepticon or Autobot.

My blood ran cold when they both yelled, "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

Oh shit.

"Decepticon," Simmons said.

"A Decepticon?" Leo asked confused.

"Decepticons are the bad guys," I said while running for cover, and holding Annabelle in my arms now.

It was on an angry rampage, and it said, "SHOW YOURSELVES! OR SUFFER MY INFANANT WRATH!"

I walked out with the others, and it said, "You little spinal based organisms. Behold the eternal glory, of JETFIRE! Prepare for a system override!"

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well." Wheelie said, and I said, "Definitely."

Then Jetfire yelled, "I command these doors to open, FIRE!"

"I said, FIRE!" Jetfire yelled, and then shot a missile, but it didn't go boom. It just flew around.

"Damn these worthless, parts!" Jetfire yelled, and broke open the door, but we started to run after him knowing it wouldn't be good if someone saw him.

"Itchy rusted, retched, my aft!" Jetfire yelled, "I'm on a mission!"

I would laugh, but I was tiring out.

"Woah, woah, woah!" We all yelled as he wrecked another plane.

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam said.

"I don't have time to talk, I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire said.

"Earth," Sam said.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt planet. Dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" Jetfire asked.

"The Decepticons," I said.

"Uh, well I change sides to the autobots," Jetfire said, and Sam said, "What do you mean, change sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intentionally personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled of hate?" Jetfire asked.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe," Jetfire said.

Then Wheelie went over to Mikaela and said, "I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

Wheelie then started humping Mikaela's leg.

Oh, that's wrong.

I covered Annabelle's eyes again who just curled up in my arms.

"Oh you're cute," Mikaela said.

"My name's Wheelie say my name, say my name!" Wheelie said, and I turned and said, "That is so wrong."

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well he's faithful, and he's nude-"

"-And perverted," I said adding my opinion.

Sam then kicked Wheelie off, and said, "Can, can you just stop?"

I turned back to Jetfire, and Sam said, "Okay, what were you saying?"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME WAS JETFIRE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF JUNK!" Jetfire said.

We all fell on the ground because Jetfire walked forwards, and we didn't want to get squished.

I held Annabelle tightly to my chest.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning, look at this guy," Wheelie said, and I giggled standing up.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel. The first wheel, do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked.

"No," Simmons said.

"NOTHING! But he did so with honor, dignity-"

He was cut off by his air bags shooting backwards, and I had a hard time containing my laughs.

The poor bot fell back, and said, "Aw, my boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do." Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything, honestly. I don't," Leo said.

I then laughed.

I sat on Bee's hood watching Sam carve the symbols into the ground, with my pocket knife.

"These, they come in waves, these symbols, they're all in my mind. And Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Sam said.

"The Fallen? I know him, he left me here to rust," Jetfire said, "He's the original Decepticon. It's terrible to work for him, it's always apocalypse, chaos, deception. These symbols, they were part of my search. I remember now. The dagger's tip, and the key."

"The Daggers tip, the key, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"No time, to explain, hold on everybody, stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire said.

Bee transformed and held me and Annabelle close to him, and he blasted away.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. :D**

**Please Review!  
**


	12. Revenge of the Fallen: Egypt

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Egypt**

**Cassie POV **

I screamed as I flew out of the portal thingy, and I saw Annabelle slip out of my arms, and I screamed, "ANNIE!"

Mudflap grabbed her, and then he landed on his head, and I was grabbed my Skids, and he landed by Mudflap on his head.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, at least it's on the right planet," Jetfire said, and I said getting Annabelle from Mudflap, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RIGHT PLANET?!"

I thanked Skids and Mudflap and then took in my surroundings, and saw desert, and… nothing.

I slowly started walking to where Simmons was yelling at Jetfire.

I put a hand on Simmons shoulder and said, "Relax, Simmons."

"Oh shut up, I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel in Egypt." Jetfire said, and I stood up from my place on a rock and said, "What? You didn't tell us anything, why are we in EGYPT?!"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling. You were fully informed," Jetfire said.

"Can you stop? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of a peace of mind?" Sam asked.

"This planet was visited once by our race before," Jetfire said, "By our earliest ancestors millennials ago. They were on an exploring mission to harvest Energon. The light blood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxide and rust. Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?!"

"Let's not get episodic okay, old timer," Simmons said, "Middle, beginning, end, facts, details, plot, tell it."

I nodded, and Annabelle tugged on my jacket, and I looked down at her, and I saw she had a boo boo on her finger, and I grabbed her hand and kissed it, and she smiled at me, and sat in my lap and I hugged her to me.

"Somewhere in this desert our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." Jetfire said.

"Destroys suns?" I asked.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"You see in the beginning there were 7 tribes. Our original leaders, and they set out into the universe to set out distant suns to harvest. The prime's set out 1 rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen." Jetfire said.

Jetfire did this holograph thing, and it showed a picture of the Fallen and he was old, and looked like he had a metal beard.

"He despised the human race. And he wanted to kill you all, by turning on that machine." Jetfire said, "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called, the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers. So they had no choice but to steal, and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice. They made a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if the Fallen finds that Tomb, your world will be no more."

That's not good.

Not good at all.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire said.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked.

"So you've met a Prime? Well it must've been a great descendant. Is he alive? Here, on this planet?" Jetfire asked.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Sam said.

"So he's dead," Jetfire said, "Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else can stop the Fallen."

"So if that same energy was used to activate the machine, could that energy be used to bring Optimus back to life?" Sam asked.

I looked at Sam grinning from ear to ear.

He was gonna revive Optimus, and then Optimus could kill the Fallen.

"It wasn't designed for that. But it's an energy like no other," Jetfire said.

"So then how do you get us to the matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map. Your symbols. What you carved in the sand it's your clue! When dawn alights the daggers tip, 3 kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway. GO! That was my mission, and now it's yours. Go before the Decepticons find me, and find you." Jetfire said.

* * *

"Here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons said, "They used to call the Gulf of Agama, the Daggers Tip. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29 and a half degrees north, 5 and a half east."

"The first thing we gotta do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him half way around the world?" Leo asked.

"I've gotta make a call," Sam said.

* * *

"We got cops," Sam said.

"Sam, we've gotta get off this road, and lay low," Simmons said.

"I gotta make the call to Lennox," Sam said.

"You're on the World Wide wanted list, if you call them on base, they'll track you here in seconds, the CIA is all over this place," Simmons said.

I was swinging my legs back and forth on a ledge, and Annabelle sat next to me doing the same.

"Max is gonna call," Sam said.

I turned and said, "Say what?"

"You can talk to Lennox and get him to listen. Plus, he'll be happy to know you and Annabelle are fine." Sam said.

I sighed and said, "Alright."

* * *

**Will POV**

"_Next Departure, 2100 Hours,"_ Was heard.

"So we're shipping them back to base," I said, "This is such a mistake."

"Major Lennox, phone call," I heard.

I turned and grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Honey," I heard.

I turned and said, "Cassie, are you okay?"

"We need the Semi. Sam thinks we can resurrect him. The coordinates for airdrop is 29.5 North, 34.88 East, write it down." Cass said.

"Get me a pen and paper," I said to Epps.

He grabbed me a pen and paper and I wrote it down, and said, "Alright."

All the sudden she said, "Damn it. I have to go Will, Love you. Annabelle said that she loves you too."

Then she hung up.

I sighed and said, "Well, at least her and Annabelle are okay."

* * *

**Cassie POV**

"The cops are coming, right now, we need to go." Leo said running up as I hung up the phone.

I slid on my sunglasses, and I grabbed Annabelle who was clinging to my leg, and we ran back to Bee and the Twins.

* * *

**Will POV**

"The coordinates 29.5 North, 34.88 East, tip of the Red Sea, the gulf of Agama." The soldier said.

"Egypt, are you serious?" Epps asked.

"Even if we could get big man over there, how's the little kid supposed to bring him back to life?" Epps asked as we turned away.

"I don't know, but we've gotta trust 'em. And I trust Cass," I said.

"I trust Cassie too, but maybe she might be wrong for once," Epps said.

I shrugged and said, "We'll never know until we actually do it."

Epps nodded.

We were going to Egypt.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update, my grandpa died, so we're busy. :'(  
**

**I hope you liked it though.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	13. Revenge of the Fallen: Final Battle

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Final Battle**

**Cassie POV**

"When the dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway," Sam and Simmons said again.

"Oh my God, checkpoint, I don't have my passport," Leo said, and I turned to him and said, "Just shut up will you?"

I looked down at a sleeping Annabelle who was leaning against my chest, and had one hand in my hand.

There was a really short guy, and I said to Mikaela, "Doesn't he remind you of the umploompa in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" **(I know I said it in the other story, but it's so true. I swear that is the same actor.)**

Mikaela thought about it for a second and said, "Yeah, kind of."

"They got cameras," I said.

"I can handle them. These are my people. I'm 1/36th Arab," Simmons said.

"Like that'll help, you're plain annoying," I said.

"It's a freaking munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie said, and I nodded and said, "I like that plan more."

The umploompa ran a finger over Bee and I grimaced. Poor Bee.

"The Dagger's Tip. Egypt Jordan. We wanna go there, me and my family. This is my family. My son, my other son, and my 2 two daughters, and granddaughter. We're tourists. From New York." Simmons said, and I smiled at the little guy.

"New York!" Umploompa said.

I sat back in my seat still holding my gun tightly.

In the end we drove on.

* * *

I sat on Bee's hand as he climbed up the mountain. Annabelle was still asleep but she was in my arms this time.

I chuckled when one of the twins ran into Bee's leg.

Bee put me down, but I left Annabelle in his hand (he enjoyed watching her sleep for some reason) and walked over to Sam who was having trouble opening the door.

I shot the lock, and we ran in.

I sat on the top of the building where the security guard stations were, and Bee handed me Annabelle, and I said, "Thanks Bee."

He nodded and said, "_She's a good kid, Cassie."_

I smiled and said, "Thanks Bee."

Bee went and transformed again, and I tucked Annabelle into a blanket and she wrapped her small arms around her teddy bear, and I put my knees under me, and I looked at the stars, and thought, _I wish Will was here, with us, and that we weren't running for our lives._

Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo came out, and I said, "What's going on?"

"Look at those 3 stars." Sam said.

I stood up, leaving Annabelle who was still asleep, and said, "Yeah."

"See how the last one touches the horizon. That's Orion's belt." Sam said, "It's also called the 3 kings. The 3 Egyptian kings that built the pyramids, built them to mirror those stars. It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"They all point due East towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." I said.

* * *

**Will POV**

"_Plane malfunction. Prepare for bailout," _The pilot said.

"Bailout? What?" I asked trying not to smirk.

"Bailout? Bailout?" Galloway said.

"Alright team, grab your shoots." I said standing up and grabbing Galloway's shoot.

"You familiar with the standard MC4?" I asked Galloway.

"Of course not. I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before," Galloway said.

"Wait a minute, is this really happening?" Galloway asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I saw Epps smiling and I gave him a look, and he stopped, but bumped into Galloway so he was shoved forwards.

"Wait a minute, you're behind this aren't you?" Galloway asked.

"What are you talking about? You heard the pilot, these guys don't mess around," I said and thought, _Actually I got this from Annabelle._

_Flashback_

_I sat on the couch watching Annabelle play on the ground with a toy plane and a toy dude in a suit, and another army guy, and she said some stuff, and in the end the army guy pushed the guy in the suit off the plane, and I picked her up and said, "When have you been watching violent stuff?"_

"_Uncle Epps," Was all she said._

_Oh Epps is in for it._

_End Flashback_

I ended up making Epps run around the base 4 times.

He never watched an R rated movie with Annabelle in the room again.

"Nope, this is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders, in the letter. Isn't that what you said?" I said and tightened the pack, and he groaned and I tried not to smirk.

"Just signing the death warrant on your career-"

He was cut off by the plane making a groaning sound when in reality it was just turning.

"What was that?" Galloway asked.

"That's not good," I said.

"Come on, right this way," I said and started pulling him towards the tail of the plane.

The back opened, and I said, "It's okay. It's okay."

"Why aren't you wearing your suit?" Galloway asked.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first," I said sarcastically thought Galloway thought it was real.

"Okay, I want you to listen very carefully, and memorize everything that I say. There's a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue," I said, "Are you listening?"

"I can't hear you!" Galloway said, and I tried not to laugh.

I smacked him, and said, "When the pilot opens the air stream it opens the pin. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard."

He pulled it and I said, "Not now, we're on the plane you dumbass."

"What- AH!" Galloway said, and he was whisked off the plane.

I walked back onto the plane with a giant smile on my face.

"Did he say goodbye?" Epps asked.

"Nah, he didn't say goodbye." I said.

"I think letting her watch that one movie was okay," Epps said.

I looked at him with a frown and said, "No, it still wasn't."

Epps gulped.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," Simmons said.

I wrapped my jacket around my waist, and shifted Annabelle on my back.

There was a giant tomb.

Whoa.

We walked around the corner, and I said, "That a big door."

I got up, with Leo's help, and we helped Mikaela and Simmons up.

"It's here somewhere, guys," Sam said.

"Why cause ah, we're trusting grandpa blackbird that doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo asked.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I have ever seen in my entire life," I said looking at the giant doorway.

"Alright, okay. Let me do a quick search," Leo said.

He turned around in a circle and said, "Uh, nope. Ever cross your mind guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

I set Annabelle on the ground who sat on the ledge swinging her legs looking out into the desert.

For a 2 year old she was smart.

I said, "It's not over."

"It is over, it's done." Leo said.

I walked over and said, "I could lose my job, my fiancé, and my daughter if this goes wrong, so stop being so negative or I will strangle you!"

"I don't think you'll do anything in front of your ki-"

I cut Leo off by shoving him up against the wall, grabbing my handgun, and putting it against his chest and said, "Do you doubt it now?"

Leo gulped, and Simmons walked over and said, "Okay, let's calm down-"

We were cut off by the Twins starting to fight and I yelled, "BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee came in, rammed both their heads together, and tossed them out.

I smiled up at Bee and said, "Thanks."

Bee nodded, and handed me Annabelle who was in his hand.

I put her on my hip sliding my gun back under my shirt.

There was a crack in the wall, and I said, "GUYS! Look at this!"

Sam took off one of the pieces that were broken, and it showed Cybertronian metal, and symbols.

"Bee, shoot it!" Sam said.

Sam stood back, and Bee shot it, and there was a decent sized hole.

Sam went in, and I went in and looked around, and said, "Woah. The tomb of the Primes."

And in the middle of the hands was the Matrix.

"The Matrix," Sam said.

Sam grabbed it, and it turned to dust.

No.

"Thousands of years and it turned to dust," Simmons said.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Sam said.

I walked back out, and put a hand over my mouth, and shook my head.

This cannot be happening.

Annabelle looked at me and said, "Are you okay, Mommy?"

I smiled down at Annabelle and said, "Course sweetie."

She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek, and I looked up when I heard plane engines, and I saw the NEST planes.

Will was here.

I smiled, and Annabelle said, "DADDY'S HERE!"

I laughed, and said, "Yes, Daddy is."

Simmons then ran out and said, "US AIR FORCE! C-17s!"

I laughed and followed him.

I stood on top of a statue next to Simmons, and saw them drop Optimus, and I saw the rest of the soldiers drop out too.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked Sam after we got down.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Sam said.

* * *

I was in the back of Bumblebee while Annabelle was sitting in my lap, and I saw a flare, and said, "That's them right there."

Then I saw missiles and I said, "Starscream!"

Bee and the twins dodged the missiles. Just barely.

I cocked my gun, and said, "Bee, get ready."

Then all the sudden Leo broke out into hysterics.

I was slowly losing my patience, and Annabelle looked like she was about to cry.

Oh hell no.

I grabbed Simmons' Taser, and said, "That's it," And Tased Leo.

I saw Starscream land and I said, "GIANT DORITO OF DOOM!" **(I had to do it again, I'm sorry. :P)**

Sam, Mikaela, and Simmons looked at me creeped out while Annabelle giggled, and I said, "He looks like a Dorito."

We got out, and I said to Annabelle who was on my back, "You stay with me, Uncle Sam, or Aunt Mikaela, you got it? You do not let go of one of us, no matter what, you got it?"

Annabelle nodded, and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, and I tossed my jacket off, and I said, "We need to split up, Bee you be the decoy, and lead the Decepticons away. Simmons, I need you to draw their fire, and Sam and Mikaela you stick with me and Annabelle to get to Optimus. Got it?"

They all nodded not arguing with me.

I patted Bee on the hood and said, "Good luck, Bee."

Sam, Mikaela and I then started running towards the soldiers.

We got on top of a hill, and there were more flares, and I said, "I'd say we got about 4 clicks."

Sam and Mikaela looked at me confused and I said, "A couple miles."

We continued running, and we made it to a town, and I said, "We still got a mile that way."

I then saw 8 meteors, and I stopped and said, "Sam, we got more Decepticons."

Sam cursed, and I said, "Keep moving."

* * *

We hid behind a building, and I made a stop motion to Sam and Mikaela, and I whispered, "Be very quiet."

We hid inside a house, and I bent down, and Annabelle held onto my hand, and I put a hand over her mouth, and I saw a ton of Decepticons, and one landed right beside the house, and I made a 'Shhh' motion to Sam and Mikaela, and I held Annabelle tightly to my chest.

Sam caught a little bug, and it squealed when he killed it, and then it got very quiet.

That's not good.

"MOVE NOW!" I yelled, and the roof came off.

I pushed them out the door, and we narrowly missed a Decepticon, and I held Annabelle close to my chest, and we then got knocked to the ground as a yellow guy tried hitting Sam and Mikaela.

My gun fell out of my hands, and I said, "DAMN IT!"

I stood up, and shed my leather jacket, and grabbed Annabelle's hand, and I said to her, "You stay with me, got it?"

She nodded, and I grabbed out my handgun, and yelled, "GO!"

I shot at the Decepticons, and we kept running.

Annabelle stayed next to me, and I held her tightly to me.

We came to a separate house, and Sam said, "JUMP!"

I jumped, and so did they, and I tucked Annabelle into my chest, and we barely missed a missile.

We landed on the ground, and I groaned and stood up, and said, "Come on, we've gotta keep moving."

We hid where a bunch of chickens were, and I pushed them away, and Annabelle clung to my arm, and we continued running, and I kept my gun in one hand, and Annabelle's body was against mine the other.

We then stopped when we saw Judy and Ron.

Oh no.

A Decepticon landed, and I pushed Annabelle out of the way as it landed, and it held me in-between his feet.

"CASSIE!" Sam yelled, and Mikaela held a crying Annabelle as I tried getting out of this.

It was not happening.

I groaned, and Judy, Ron, and Sam arguing, Mikaela on the ground with a crying Annabelle who kept yelling, "MOMMY!"

Bee attacked the Decepticon.

I moved out of the way, and I felt something hit my side.

Oh no.

It was then pain, and I yelled in pain, and put my hand on my side, and I opened my arms fro Annabelle who jumped in my arms, and I covered her as the Decepticon tiger thingy exploded.

We all hid in-between 2 houses, and Annabelle clung to my leg, and Mikaela said to me while Judy, Ron, and Sam argued, "Cassie, are you gonna be okay?"

I looked at the gun shot, and I said, "I didn't know that Decpticons had small guns."

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't either," Mikaela said, and I put pressure on it, and I hissed, and said, "Yeah, but I work at NEST, I should know that."

"BUMBLBEE!" Sam yelled, Bee showed up, and I said, "Get them somewhere safe."

I looked down at Annabelle and said to her, "Mommy's going to be gone for a little while, you gotta stay with Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, okay?"

Annabelle nodded, and hugged me around the neck, and I hugged her back, and picked her up walking to the car, and strapped her in in the back, and kissed her head and said, "I love you so much, Annabelle."

Annabelle kissed me on the cheek, and I hugged her one more time and kissed her on the head, and Judy and Ron got in the front, and I shut the doors.

I watched them go, and Sam said, "Cassie are you-"

"-Let's move."

* * *

We spotted Arcee and Ironhide as we hid in another house, and I said, "IRONHIDE!"

Ironhide turned, and said, "Get Sam out, and get to the pillars!"

I nodded, and said, "GO!"

I pushed them towards the pillars, and we continued running.

We made it to the pillars, but there were Decepticons everywhere.

I was running on adrenaline. Not that much, and I turned and saw Megatron, and I said, "It's Megatron! GO!"

"OVER HERE!" Sam and I yelled.

I saw Will, and I grabbed Sam's hand, and said, "Come on!"

We fell when shots were fired, and I pushed the two of them behind a wall right as shots were fired, and I was shot in the side 3 times not being able to get behind in time, and I gasped, and Sam yelled, "CASSIE!"

I put a hand on my side, and Sam and Mikaela pulled me over, and I kept coughing, and Sam said, "Oh God, you're gonna be okay, Cassie. I promise."

"Don't… make promises-"

I coughed again, and groaned, and said, "-You can't keep."

Sam helped me stand up, and he put an arm around my waist, and Mikaela did the same on my other side, and we started running towards Will and Epps, and Mikaela got there, first, and Will saw me, and said, "CASSIE!"

He grabbed me, and I collapsed in his arms, and he said, "What happened?"

Sam sat down next to me, and said, "She didn't get behind cover in time."

I kept coughing, and Will put a hand on my side, and I buried my head in Will's neck as there was a Decepticon right above us.

Will and Sam helped get me over into the corner with them, and Will sat behind me, holding me, and I saw a Blackbird, and I smirked.

Jetfire was here.

Jetfire killed the Decepticon, but then a worm thingy came, and went right through his stomach.

Jetfire smashed it with his fist and said, "I'm too old for this crap."

"I hope these F-16s got good aim. I told them to hit the orange smoke," Epps said, and I looked to my right and said, "That orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps said.

"Obviously," I said, and Will handed Epps his gun, and put a hand under my knees, and said, "You ready?"

I nodded and said, "I just want to go home."

"Me too, babe," Will said, and got on his knees, and Epps and Will yelled, "RUN!"

He then shot off, and I had my arms wrapped around Will's neck.

We made it to the other side, and I saw my best friend, get shot at by Megatron, and I yelled, "SAM!"

He went flying into the air, and I attempted to run over, but when I got to him, I shook him, and said, "SAM! WAKE UP! LOOK AT ME!"

Then I fell backwards as I got shot more. But in the stomach.

No, not my baby.

No, no, no, no. **(I'm crying while writing this. CURSE FEMALE HOROMONES! :|)**

I fell backwards, and I vaguely heard Will yell, "CASSIE, NO!"

Epps came over, and tried to revive Sam, and Will leaned over me, and said, "Keep your eyes on me, baby."

Everything started fading, and I said, "Will, Bee has Annie. Tell her I love her."

"No, you can't die," Will said, and held me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I kissed him, and said, "I love you."

Then everything went black, and I saw Will and I with Annabelle, and then… nothing.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!  
**


	14. Revenge of the Fallen: The End For Now

**I don't own anything but my OC.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Will is dating Carly's older sister before the Autobots even got to Earth. She's best friends with Sam. Then she gets dragged into an alien war. Oh, and she's pregnant. Will/OC. No flames please. ****Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The End**

**Will POV **

I looked over as I didn't feel anything in my arms, and I saw Cassie running over to Sam.

I held Mikaela down, and then there were more shot fired, and 5 bullets hit Cassie's stomach, and my first thought was, _Not my baby and my girl!_

But then I thought_, she's gonna die, if she doesn't get help now._

I ran over there, and slid down in front of her, and she was breathing shallowly, and I leaned over her and said, "Keep your eyes on me, baby."

She looked distracted, and said, "Will, Bee has Annie. Tell her I love her."

I picked her up, and pulled her into my arms, and said, "No, you can't die."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me, and said, "I love you."

Then her eyes shut, and then she stopped breathing.

I broke out in tears, and said, "Cassie, baby, no, no, no! You gotta be alive! Cassie! Please wake up! I love you! I can't do this without you! Annabelle needs a mom! I need you!"

I hugged her body to mine, and her arms fell limply to her sides, and Epps called in an evac team, and they came over, and I sat beside Mikaela as the team tried to revive her and Sam.

Two soldiers grabbed Sam's parents as they tried running over, but Annabelle ran over to me, and I grabbed her and held her to me, and I cried.

I saw as they did the shocks for her heart, and they yelled, "Clear!"

"Do it again!" I yelled as it didn't work for either of them.

The guy shook his head at me sadly, and I sat in front of Cassie and said, "Baby, please, you gotta wake up. I need you. I can't raise Annabelle without you. God, I love you. PLEASE! God, don't take her away from me!"

Cassie's face didn't change, and Annabelle curled up in Cassie's arms, and I wrapped my arms around both of them, and I said, "Don't leave us."

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I appeared next to Sam, and I was fine.

A woman stood next to me, and said, "Cassie Annabelle Lennox, you are to come with me."

I nodded, and she took my hand, and I followed her.

We then went to reality, and I saw Will.

_Will broke out in tears, and said, "Cassie, baby, no, no, no! You gotta be alive! Cassie! Please wake up! I love you! I can't do this without you! Annabelle needs a mom! I need you!"_

_He hugged my body to his, and my arms fell limply to my sides, and I was crying by now._

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

_Epps called in an evac team, and they came over, and Will sat beside Mikaela as the team tried to revive me and Sam._

_Two soldiers grabbed Sam's parents as they tried running over, but Annabelle ran over to Will, and he grabbed her and held her to his chest, and they both cried._

_I watched as they did the shocks for me, they yelled, "Clear!"_

"_Do it again!" Will yelled as it didn't work for either of us._

_The guy shook his head at Will sadly, and he sat in front of me and said, "Baby, please, you gotta wake up. I need you. I can't raise Annabelle without you. God, I love you. PLEASE! God, don't take her away from me!"_

_My face didn't change, and Annabelle curled up in my arms, and Will wrapped his arms around both of us, and said, "Don't leave us."_

"Because, you need to see this," She said, "And then what happens in the future."

_I watched the view change, and Will was on the couch watching TV with a beer in his hand, and staring at a picture of me and Annabelle._

_I saw an older Annabelle in the doorway to the kitchen and she said, "Daddy, do you want something to eat?"_

"_No, sweetheart," Will said not looking away._

"_You haven't eaten in a week," Annabelle said._

"_I said I don't want anything," Will snapped._

_Annabelle looked at him and glared at him and said, "You weren't the only one who lost something that day!"_

_Annabelle then ran up the stairs, _and I said to the woman, "I understand now take me back."

"You get it now, if you leave, their future changes. William Lennox becomes a drunk and abusive father, and Annabelle Lennox commits suicide at age 18, and William Lennox commits suicide 2 weeks later." The woman said, and I put a hand over my mouth, and I said, "I get it, now give me back my family before this comes true!"

_She smiled at me, and _I gasped, shooting up, and grabbed Annabelle before she fell, and Will looked up me, and said, "CASSIE!"

I grabbed him, and hugged him.

He pulled away, and kissed me and said, "Don't ever do that again."

I smiled and said, "Wouldn't dream of it. Just promise me something."

"Anything," Will said.

"If anything happens to me, stay away from alcohol," I said.

Will nodded slowly confused.

I smiled, and kissed him, and hugged my little girl.

Will hugged me and Annabelle to his chest, and Sam hugged me, and Mikaela and I hugged each other, and I gave Epps a hug.

Then the Fallen appeared, and took the Matrix, and everything was back to Chaos.

Will helped me stand up, and Epps said into the radio, "Enemy on top of the pyramid. Engage, engage, engage!"

I wrapped my arms around Will's waist, and he held Annabelle, and I leaned against him.

The Fallen picked up all of the tanks, helicopters, and bazookas, and brought them to him, and then threw them down the pyramid.

I hid my head in Will's chest.

Jetfire gave Optimus his parts, and Optimus said, "Let's roll."

Optimus grabbed the Fallen, kicked Megatron off, and shot the sun-killing machine.

Optimus killed the Fallen, and returned.

I was wrapped up in Will's arms, and I had my arms around his waist, and we were walking up the hill.

I smiled when I saw Leo and Simmons. They were okay.

I waved at them, and I said to Will, "Let's go home."

He nodded, smiled, and said, "Yeah."

We got on the ship, and we went home.

_**The End**_

**For Now...**_**  
**_

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! :D**

**I will attempt to have #3 up tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget for everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving, _HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_**

**Please Review!**


	15. The Dark Side of the Moon: Scared

**Me: HELLO READERS!  
**

**Cassie: Why are you hyper?  
**

**Will: She's probably happy because she got this chapter done in one day.  
**

**Annabelle: But it's really short, Daddy.  
**

**Me: Good point, Annabelle.  
**

**Ryan: Disclaimer.  
**

**Me: BUT FIRST! _Summary: Cassie and Will have gotten on with life. Their baby is alive, and they are fine. Then Will goes to Chernobyl, and then Sentinel Prime comes to Earth, and then everything's back to chaos. Lennox/OC Please Read and Review. No Flames Please._  
**

**Cassie: Not Bad.  
**

**Me: Thanks. I do not own anything but my characters, and my ideas.  
**

**Cassie, Will, Annabelle, and Ryan: NOW TO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Scared**

**Cassie POV**

I shot up at the sound of Ryan, my 2 year old little boy crying.

I pulled off the covers, and stood up walking into the nursery.

But before I got there I saw Annabelle holding her teddy bear tightly in her arms and said, "Mommy, is Ry-Ry okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah baby girl, he's just louder than you were his age."

She smiled, and I held out my hand and said, "I bet he'd love to see you."

She smiled, grabbed my hand, and we walked into the dark green nursery.

I picked Ryan up, and cradled him against my chest and said, "What happened baby boy?"

He sniffled and said, "I had a dream that Daddy wasn't coming home."

I sighed and then the light flicked on, and Will stood there in his boxers, and his hair wild and crazy.

I smiled at him, and he said, "Now why would I not come home? I **rule** the battlefield."

He picked up Annabelle, and he said, "I have an idea. Why don't we all go get some hot chocolate and then go back to bed?"

Ryan and Annabelle nodded immediately, and I smiled and put Ryan on the ground and Will put Annabelle on the ground, and they ran for the kitchen.

Will wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned over and kissed him and he said, "How is my lovely wife at 4 in the morning?"

I chuckled and said, "Great."

He smiled and said, "Good."

We then went into the kitchen to have hot chocolate.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I finally dressed Annabelle, and looked at Ryan who was asleep on the bed next to Will (the kids slept with us last night) and said, "Alright, now time to get your lazy brother and Daddy up."

Annabelle hopped onto the bed and said, "Time to get up!"

I smiled as Will opened his eyes and said, "Oh a little angel woke me up."

He then grabbed Annabelle and started tickling her.

She was laughing so hard it woke Ryan up who just got off the bed, and I picked him up, and watched as Will fell off the bed.

We all laughed, and I said, "Alright, I think everybody's up. Annabelle, go get something to eat before school." It was actually Pre-K, but it was easier to call it school.

She nodded eagerly (she loved school) and ran out of the room.

I smiled at Ryan and put him on the floor and said, "Go pick out some clothes, I'll be in in a minute."

He nodded kissed me on the cheek, and ran into the nursery.

I smiled at his little feet stomping on the floor.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and Will said, "They're growing up way too fast."

I nodded and he said, "I have a question for you after we get back."

"And that would be-"

I was cut off by Will's watch beeping and I said, "Time for you to go to Chernobyl."

Will nodded and Annabelle ran in and hugged Will's leg, and he picked her up and gave her a kissy face, and said, "I'll be back before you know it, Annie."

She nodded, and hugged him and said, "I'm gonna miss you though."

Will kissed her on the head, and then Ryan came out of his room in green pants and a blue top, and I giggled, and said, "Come here sweetie."

I picked him up, and changed him into matching clothes, and Will kissed them both goodbye, and then kissed me and said, "I'll be back, Cass."

I nodded and said, "Love you."

"I love you too," Will said getting on his Ducati, and he slid on his helmet, winked at the three of us in the doorway of the house, and rode out of the driveway, and to the NEST base.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. The first chapter of the 3rd movie.**

**It's short, but that means more chapters! :D**

**Please Review!**


	16. The Dark Side of the Moon: Chernobyl

**Me: GUESS WHAT?! I have some exciting news. *Grins*  
**

**Cassie: You're smiling like a lunatic you know. *crosses her arms*  
**

**Me: I know you're older than me, but you are my character, and I can make you die. *smirks in triumph*  
**

**Will: She can't do that.  
**

**Me: Why not?**

**Will: Because you forgot the surprise.  
**

**Me: *nods in understanding* anyways, my news... my sister FINALLY read one of my fanfictions, and it happened to be this one. *Grins happily*  
**

**Cassie: Cool, but do the disclaimer please, these heels you put me in are killing my feet *looks at feet in pain that are wearing stilettos*  
**

**Me: You're a victoria Secret's Model in real life, suck it up. _Summary: Cassie and Will have gotten on with life. Their baby is alive, and they are fine. Then Will goes to Chernobyl, and then Sentinel Prime comes to Earth, and then everything's back to chaos. Lennox/OC Please Read and Review. No Flames Please._ I do not own anything but my characters, and my ideas.  
**

**Cassie and Will: NOW TO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Chernobyl**

**Cassie POV**

I had dropped the kids off at Daycare, and was now in the room with Morshower, and I watched as Will went to go talk with the Chairman dude.

"_GEAR UP! WE HAVE 60 MINUTES ON THE GROUND! WATCH YOUR RADIATION LEVELS!" _Will ordered.

They all went in, and the dude was behind Will when the Chairman said, _"Colonel, there was a military experiment-"_

He then freaked out and walked away, and Morshower said, "He seems a little ancy doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I said.

They went through, and Will said, _"Keep moving."_

"_Stay tight,"_ Will said, _"Look right here, I think I found it."_

We came to this ball thing, and it **looked** alien.

"_Optimus we got a visual,"_ Will said, _"It's some kind of a metal harness."_

"_What's this?"_ Will asked looking below him at a box.

I said taking a closer look at the box, "Will, that has space program markings on it."

"_Energon reading, sir. It's high, below us, and coming fast."_ One soldier said, and Will looked around, and then a Decepticon came through the wall, and it looked like a… worm, maybe?

It grabbed the harness, and Morshower said, "Retrieve that harness!"

They all ran out of the place, and they all ended up outside, and I heard Will yell, _"IT'S A DECEPTICON! OPTIMUS!"_

They all started shooting at it, but there were at ton of tentacles, and they were losing.

"_Fall back!"_ Will shouted, _"Circle around!"_

They all hid behind some cement bricks, and the guy who was holding the camera, had it aimed on the fight, and soon the worm thingy went into the ground and left.

Will and Morshower said simultaneously, _"What the hell was that thing?"_

"A worm, I think," I said to Morshower who just said, "Obviously."

"_That, is shockwave,"_ Optimus said tossing his gun away from him.

"_Why was he after this?"_ Will asked bending down and looking at the harness.

"_It's impossible. This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship."_ Optimus said.

Huh?

* * *

**AN: Personally I think that my disclaimer and summarizer were longer than the actual story part...**

**Anyways, if you didn't read it uptop *points to the top of the page at disclaimer and summarizer* then you should read this right now.  
**

**My older sister, Lady Of Silentia, finally read a fanfic of mine like I've been begging her to do. :)  
**

**So, in her honor, I will be posting 3 more chapters today. :D  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	17. The Dark Side of the Moon: DONI

**I do not own anything but OCs, and my ideas.**

* * *

**_Summary: Cassie and Will have gotten on with life. Their baby is alive, and they are fine. Then Will goes to Chernobyl, and then Sentinel Prime comes to Earth, and then everything's back to chaos. Lennox/OC Please Read and Review. No Flames Please._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Director of National Intelligence**

**Cassie POV**

I watched as Will rode into NEST headquarters.

He got off, and looked up at me, and I smiled and ran down the steps, and he grinned and kissed me picking me up, and I smiled and said, "You looked hot on TV, you should make a career in acting."

"Nah, I'd miss my angel too much," Will said and kissed me again.

**(Get it? He's an actor in real life, and she's a Victoria Secret's Angel? :P)**

I then saw a real professional woman walk in, and Will put me down quickly as I heard Jazz groan and say, "And I thought they couldn't get any grosser?"

"Shut up, Jazz!" I yelled up to him, and he just rolled his eyes at me.

I was handed a stack of papers, and I looked at Will and said, "Colonel, sign here."

He smirked, and I handed him a pen and pointed at a line.

I might have been higher up on him in the office, but he was in control of all the men here. Plus he was my husband which meant that **I** could boss **him** around.

I was pulled away as Will signed the papers, and I walked back up the steps, and I ignored the woman that Will was talking with.

He could deal with her himself, I had more important things to do right now, than to deal with some bitch who thought she could walk in here and boss everyone around.

She wasn't worth my time.

I signed another paper, and I said to Monte, a man who was handing me papers, "They have the Energon readers in Indonesia yet?"

I started walking, and he said, "They're still working on it-"

"-CASSIE!"

I looked at Will, and said, "BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

I headed down the stairs, and said, "Make sure they are there by Next Tuesday!"

I walked over to Will and said, "Yeah?"

"Cassie- I mean, Marshal Lennox," He smiled at that, "This is the Director-"

"-Director of National Intelligence, Charlotte Mearing," The blonde and woman who I already didn't like, said holding out her hand.

I shook it and said, "No need to be rude, but what are you doing here, Director?"

"The CIA's up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East, so time to come clean, was your unit involved?" She said getting straight to the point.

I started over to Optimus knowing he would be able to lie to her, and said, "I'm not sure."

"As the Director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers," She said trying to catch up to me.

I was already sick of her, and I hadn't talked to her for more than a minute.

"We can't tell you definitively, these Autobots are like kids, they like to sneak out of the house every once and a while," Will said saving me.

"Colonel Lennox, are you in command or not?" She asked stopping and turning around.

I finally cracked and had enough and said, "He's in charge of the field work, I do the Politian's like yourself, though to me you're just bossing us around when in fact you're only here to know our answer, so you talk to me, and not him, got it?"

I don't think the woman liked me any more after that.

Will coughed hiding a laugh, and she said, "Fine."

"Good," I said smirking.

I started walking, and Will walked next to me this time, and I saw Cue and he said, "Good, you're here. My name's Cue. I hope you have answers for him, I've never seen him this upset."

We walked over to Optimus who was still in his Alt form and said, "Optimus you remember Charlotte Mearing, our Director of National Intelligence?"

"He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today," Dino said waving his hand at us as a warning.

"What is this? The silent treatment?" Mearing asked.

"We've seen that, and this is not that," Ironhide said answering for me.

"Definitely not," Cue said.

"This is worse." Ironhide said.

"PRIME! MAKE SOMETHING OF YOURSELF!" Ironhide said banging on Optimus' hood.

"He's pissed," I said crossing my arms.

Optimus transformed, and he got down on his knee and said, "You lied to us. Everything the humans know of our planet had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?"

He pointed at the harness.

"We were in the dark until now. It was Director only clearance in Sector-7, until now. The bag." Mearing said.

A woman who had tons of bags with her, asked, "Which bag?"

"Airmag Burkin. Green Ostrich," Mearing said annoyed.

The woman ran over and handed Mearing the bag, and Mearing opened it and pulled out a little box.

"This is a secret few men know, and few still remain alive. Please allow me to introduce 2 of NASA's founding directors, and Astronaut Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot on the moon." Mearing said, and one of the first men who ever walked on the moon walked in.

"Sir, Optimus Prime," Mearing said, and pointed at Optimus.

"From a fellow Space traveler, it's a true honor." Buzz said.

"The honor is mine," Optimus said.

"The entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event," Mearing said, and Will wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched her.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board." A guy said.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our commander and chief," Buzz said.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA," The same guy said.

"The Soviets managed to land unmanned probes, somehow they must of picked up that fuel rod," Another said.

"We believe the Russians derived what was a fissionable fuel assembly, and believe they had mastered it, and tried to harness is at Chernobyl." Mearing said.

"Within 6 missions in all, we took hundreds of photos, samples, and we locked them away forever, and the moon program was shut down," Another said.

"Well did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

Huh?

They didn't do or say anything.

"The ship's name was the Arc. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology that would've won us the war, and its captain." Optimus said.

"Who is its Captain?" Mearing asked.

"The Great Sentinel Prime," Optimus said.

"The technologies' inventor. He was the commander of the Autobots before me," Optimus said, "It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot aircraft has the ability to get there. And you must pray it's in time."

This isn't good.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! :D**

**1 down, 2 to go. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	18. AN

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!

I recently stepped on my laptop and ruined the screen, and I've been trying to get all my files off of it, and put it on my new laptop. :/

So I'm gonna be a little longer with the update, but I haven't forgotten any of you!

Love you all!

3


	19. Dark of the Moon: Sentinel Prime Bad

**AN: I do not own anything but my OCs, Cassie, Ryan, Monte, etc. and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Dark of the Moon: Sentinel Prime = Bad  
**

**Cassie POV**

I jumped five feet in the air when my phone started ringing.

I grabbed it and said groggily, "Hello, Samuel."

"How'd you know it was me?" Sam asked, and I said, "You're the only one who would wake me up at 6, o'clock in the morning."

I got out of bed removing Will's arm from around my waist, and headed into the kitchen.

"I need help," Sam said.

I sighed and looked at the kitchen, around the house, and said, "Sam-"

"-Cassie please." Sam said, and he had the begging tone. I hate that tone.

I cussed him out internally but said, "Fine."

I shut my phone, and I glanced at Will who was passed out in bed, and I slid my phone in my pocket.

I really didn't want to leave him. But I had to.

I sighed, and grabbed some clothes.

"You owe me big time, Witwicky," I muttered angrily as I slid on some jeans.

* * *

I parked my car outside of Sam's apartment, and I got out and went over to the door, and I unlocked the door to Sam's apartment (Carly gave me a key) and I was locked out by the door chain.

"Really, Sam?" I snapped.

Sam unlocked the chain, and I went into the room and said, "You woke me up, and made me leave Will at home asleep with both of the kids. What do you want, Sam?"

Sam then went into this huge explanation about why I was here, but I zoned out.

* * *

"What we have here is an astronaut epidemic," I said, "MIA, Dead, Died in a car accident, killed, DOA, Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. These guys went to outer-space, but they can't drive a car."

Simmons nodded in agreement.

Him and his friend/bodyguard/assistant/whatever else you can think of, Dutch, showed up here about 10 minutes after I did.

I sat down in my seat scratching my head and there was a knock at the door, and I took a sip of the coffee that Sam made me as I looked at all the notes everywhere.

The door opened, and I said, "Who the hell is this?"

"He wants to see Bee, for a second," Sam said, and I sighed and said, "1 second."

* * *

"Babe, relax. Get the bottle and put it in the microwave," I soothed.

Will was on the phone with me freaking out.

Ryan was crying, Annabelle was hungry, and Will was freaking out.

After I heard a crash I said, "That's it, I'm coming home."

I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket, and said to Sam, "Sorry but my husband is having a mental breakdown, and my kids won't be quiet."

I kissed Sam on the cheek, and said, "See you later. Call me if you need anything."

I ran out of the apartment, and got in my car, and headed home.

I prayed that nothing had happened while I was gone.

* * *

I ran into the house glancing around making sure there was no fire.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Will freaking out, and Ryan was crying, and when I said, "Will," he nearly jumped out of his skin.

And he's a colonel here at a top secret government project that works with giant robot aliens.

That says something right there if he jumped.

"Oh thank God," Will said running over to me, and hugging me.

"Will, what happened?" I asked glancing around the kitchen.

There were about 5 bottles out, 2 were knocked over, there was a cereal box of Lucky Charms open, and it was spilled, and Ryan- was now nowhere to be found.

"Will, where's Ryan?" I asked.

"He's right-"

He was cut off by not seeing Ryan anywhere.

Will and I ran around the house, and we saw him and Annabelle curled up on Will and I's bed, and Will wrapped an arm around me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "Well, this has been an interesting morning."

Will chuckled and leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

I looked at the computer screen in the NEST base, and nearly tore my hair out because of frustration.

Annabelle and Ryan were downstairs with Will and the other soldiers while I had to work.

I glanced at my now lit up phone, and I picked it up, and it was from Sam and it said:

_The Decepticons want Sentinel._

Then it all clicked.

"SHIT!" I yelled, stood up, and ran down the steps, and I said to one of the soldiers, "Where's Sentinel?"

"Colonel, Sentinel Prime is with the Autobots," The soldier and I said, "God damnit."

I walked over to one of the techies, and said, "Find out where the autobots are, now. We have trackers on them. Use them."

"What's going on?" Will asked walking over to me.

"The Decepticons are after Sentinel," I said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because they knew that only Optimus would be able to revive him. **They** have the rest of the pillars," I said, "They have the whole time."

Then the Energon readings went off, and I said, "It's in the DC parkway, find out where it's coming from, and get teams out there. Now."

I turned to Will and said, "Go."

"What about you, Annabelle, and Ryan?" He asked me worried.

"I'll keep a close eye on them," I said and looked down at the steps at my two kids, and yelled, "ANNABELLE! RYAN! WANNA COME UP?!"

They ran up here like they were on a sugar rush.

Will kissed them on the heads, and kissed me, and then ran to get dressed.

I picked Ryan up, and Annabelle hung onto my leg as I watched the charts.

* * *

**Will POV**

"GET IN HERE, NOW!" I shouted as my men and I directed the Autobots in the NEST base.

"Lennox, there's Decepticons everywhere," Sam said running over.

"I know we've got our teams out looking for them," I said as I continued directing.

"IRONHIDE, protect Sentinel and get him locked up inside." I ordered.

"Consider it done," Ironhide said, and Sam said, "You have to guard him, because he's the key to the whole thing."

"Indeed I am. What you must realize my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made," Sentinel said, "With Megatron."

"IRONHIDE, WATCH OUT!" I yelled just in time as I noticed Sentinel arming his canon, and Ironhide moved just as Sentinel fired at him.

"WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT FOR?!" Ironhide yelled not getting hit.

"Get back!" I yelled.

I grabbed Sam as Bumblebee and Ironhide fought with Sentinel.

"Rally all the forces, and get us back to the base!" I said to a solider.

"Oh no," I said my eyes widening.

Will looked at me, and I stood up, and ran back into the NEST base with three things on my mind- Cassie, Annabelle, and Ryan where still inside.

"We do not have enough men, do not engage Sentinel," I yelled as I ran into the building.

My men were following me, and I heard a baby crying.

I knew that crying- Ryan and Annabelle.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled as I saw Sentinel.

Sentinel kept hitting stuff, and a plane exploded.

He nodded, and cocked his cannons, and then Mearing came in, and I said, "MEARING GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

I ran past Mearing, and she said, "Lennox, what are you doing?!"

I found Ryan, Annabelle, and Cassie in the control room.

Ryan and Annabelle were sitting next to a knocked out Cassie who was lying on the floor.

"DADDY!" Annabelle yelled, and I scooped her into my arms, and Ryan hugged me, and I picked him up too, and I leaned down and said to Cassie, "Cassie, sweetheart, you gotta wake up. We gotta get out of here now."

She groaned, and opened her eyes, and Ryan hugged her immediately while Annabelle hugged her afterwards.

"We need to go, now." I said and held out my free hand for her to take.

She took it, getting up, and picking up Ryan.

Cassie and I ran out of the control room just in time to see Optimus transform, and Mearing say, "Take a look Optimus, this is all on you!"

"Sentinel hit the vault, and took the pillars," A soldier informed me, and I kicked the wall and said, "Come on, let's go."

"Notify the hundred and first airborne. We need to hunt this thing down," I said as I held Annabelle close to me with Cassie right behind me with Ryan.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

Will and I sat down together as we were sitting at a meeting.

"Approximately 200 Decepticons are now in hiding. The Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China." Will said.

"We just received an Encrypted audio file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots." A soldier said.

* * *

Morshower opened the file, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Will and I stood in the back of the room as we listened to the audio file with tons of country's leaders.

"_Defenders of Earth, we have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot Rebels you have harbored. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply,"_ Sentinel's voice said.

"Well, this isn't good," Will said, and I intertwined our fingers not caring that we were in front of our bosses.

I needed to know he was here more than ever right now.

He responded by kissing me on the head, and pulling me into his chest.

* * *

"I need you to figure out where they took this file, it will give us a clue to where they are hiding out," I ordered as I paced in an air force base that we were taking refugee in.

Sam came in, and started twitching, and I said, "You okay, Sam?"

He nodded and said, "I don't think I could help in any-"

He was cut off by looking like he was being shocked.

I paced as Sam watched the TV that said, "_Just moments ago the legislative passed that they are going to Exile the Autobots from American shores. The US military alliance with them is officially over."_

"What?" Sam asked me as I kept looking at computers.

"It was their only demand, Sam," I said not looking at him.

"You and I both know that they're going to kill us, so why are we exiling our only chance?" Sam asked.

I crossed my arms looking at Sam and said, "You don't think I know that? Sam, I know they fought with us, they're our allies, and they're our friends, but we're now facing an alien invasion that has the means to deploy even more. I've got hundreds of lives at stake as does Mearing, so stay in line Sam, or you're gonna answer to me."

"IT'S OFFICIAL! IT'S A GO, PEOPLE!" Mearing yelled, and I grabbed Annabelle who had been sitting in a chair watching me work while drinking apple juice.

Ryan was with Will.

We got on a plane, and I was in a seat next to Monte as Annabelle slept across from me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Will and Ryan.

* * *

We landed, and we got out as I was carrying Annabelle, and I got in another car.

I saw Epps as the car stopped and I got out.

Annabelle was up by now and she grinned and yelled, "UNCLE EPPS!"

Epps turned around grinning, and he picked up Annabelle, and said, "Hey, Belle."

I smiled at Epps as I walked over to him and said, "Hey, Epps."

"Hey Cass," He smiled and hugged me, "How are you?"

I simply said, "How can I be when we're shipping off our only allies could help us win an alien invasion?"

Epps nodded and said, "Where's Ryan?"

I smiled and said, "With Will who should be here-"

I was cut off by another car parking, and Will and Ryan getting out of the car.

Will came over to me, kissed me, and Will said, "Never mind."

"Hey, Epps," Will said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

When I saw Sam coming over, I said, "We better go say goodbye to the Autobots."

Epps handed me Annabelle, and I put her on my hip, and we headed over to the Autobots.

I stood next to Will as Ironhide looked down at us.

I teared up, and Ironhide said, "We'll be fine."

I nodded and hugged his face and I said, "You're one of my best friends you know."

Ironhide chuckled, and Will wrapped his arms around my waist, and Ironhide said, "I kind of figured."

Will looked at Ironhide and said, "I'm gonna miss you, Ironhide."

Ironhide looked down at us and said, "I'm gonna miss you both, and those 2."

He pointed at Ryan and Annabelle who were bugging Jazz.

"Of course you are," I said smiling up at him.

Ironhide smiled at us, and then walked into the hanger.

I sighed, and Will said, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Sam, Cassie, listen to me, don't let 'em exile us," Wheelie said from a cage as I passed.

I bent down looking at him, and said, "I can't do anything, Wheel, I wish I could."

"It's a Decepticon trap," Wheelie said as they were taken away.

* * *

Will and I walked onto a platform that we could see better when the Autobots took off.

Sam was further down on it and Annabelle and Ryan were inside in a room with Monte.

Will wrapped an arm around my waist, and we watched them blast off.

I leaned my head on Will's chest, and said, "I'm gonna miss 'em."

"Me too," Will said kissing me on the head.

I squinted my eyes, and said, "What is that?"

There was something in the sky flying towards the ship.

4 missiles went straight towards the ship, and Will and I yelled, "NO!"

Will and I leaned forwards and watched as our allies, friends, and family, for the past 4 years got blown up.

Our friends, and family were dead, and so was our last hope.

* * *

**AN: Guys, I'm a butthole.  
**

**I seriously just have NOT wanted to update. It's not that i couldn't, I just didn't want to.  
**

**I've been having some family problems, school problems, etc and I just didn't have the energy, or enthusiasm to do it.  
**

**But I did it right now even though I didn't want to because I love you guys soooooo much. 3  
**

**An Update on my life:  
**

**1) I still don't have a life  
**

**2) I'm sick  
**

**So yeah, please review and sorry for my buttholeness. (Is that a word? Eh, it is now.)  
**

**If you hate me, I don't blame you but:  
**

**Love you guys!  
**

**I'll attempt to update sometime later today.  
**

**School sucks.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	20. Dark of the Moon: The City

******AN: I do not own anything but my OCs, Cassie, Ryan, Monte, etc. and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-**** The City**

**Cassie POV**

I was grabbed by Sam, as he passed by me, and I said, "Sam, what do you want?"

"I need your help," He said.

I put Annabelle down and said, "Go find Daddy."

She nodded and ran to Ryan, grabbed his hand and they went to find Will.

"What do you need?" I said standing up.

"We need to get to Chicago, at trump tower. Can you get us a ride?" He asked.

I looked at Sam and said, "If you tell me what happened."

"Carly's been kidnapped," Sam said, and I said, "WHAT?! MY SISTER'S BEEN-"

Sam shut me up by putting a hand over my mouth.

"You two are not going alone," Epps said walking over to us.

I looked at him in question, and said, "We can't let anyone else know where we're going. Carly's my little sister, and I won't let her get killed by psycho jackass. Only I am allowed to kill her."

Sam and Epps looked at me with eyebrows raised and I said, "Figuratively."

"Will's not gonna let you go-" Epps said, and I said, "We're not going to tell him. Or anyone."

They both nodded in agreement, and we headed out.

* * *

**Later**

I ran out getting in the back of Epps' car, and I had my a gun, a handgun, and a grenade.

You had to have NEST training to work at NEST.

We walked outside, and to Epps' car.

"We still got our old NEST friends. We're gonna round 'em up, and we're gonna get your girlfriend, and bring this guy in," Epps said.

"Why are you two helping me?" Sam asked.

"One, Sam that's my little sister, and two because that asshole killed our friends too. They weren't just your friends Sam. Those Autobots were kind to everyone. No one wanted to see them die." I said, and Epps nodded in agreement.

We picked up more and more of Epps' and Will's NEST friends (they knew me because of Will and I was pretty close to them too.

"We had a signal earlier," I said as I sat in-between two NEST guys, "It's not working."

* * *

We finally made it to Chicago, and I looked out the window, and I was shocked.

There was dust, clothing, and cars everywhere.

"Woah," Epps said.

"_Chicago has suffered, a massive massacre,"_ The radio said, and I shook my head and said, "This is unbelievable."

People were running out of the city, and a woman yelled, "DON'T GO IN! YOU'LL DIE!"

Well, I'm glad I didn't bring Annabelle or Ryan.

* * *

**Will POV**

"There is a ring of alien ships around Chicago," I said.

Ryan and Annabelle sat in a seat and they were both passed out asleep.

"High range bombers were just knocked out of the sky," Morshower said, "They can't get through enemy air defenses over the city. Our satellites have been jammed. We have no way to monitor the enemies' movement."

"All NEST teams are on stand down. We're holding at Christian Air Force base. We're about 10 minutes from the battle zone. We have Special Forces trying to gain access to the city, and infantry is engaging at the perimeter." I said.

"Excuse me, excuse me, it just doesn't make sense. Can't we just get any eyes in there at all?" Simmons asked.

"They keep shooting down our drones," Mearing said.

"They want us blind," Morshower said, "But we do have a couple of mini drones we're gonna try."

"Well if you do get the drones, can you try and direct them towards Trump Tower, the kid Witwicky was on the way to Chicago with your wife." Simmons said.

"Wait, what? Cassie's in Chicago?" I asked.

"Send some point man human ops there, for the Decepticons. Listen if I know that kid, he is an alien bad news magnet, and your wife isn't going to be able to fight them all alone." Simmons said.

* * *

**Cassie ****POV**

I got out of the car and had a gun in my right hand.

I slid on my messenger bag that held all of my bullets and handguns.

The dudes that I was sitting with got out, and they said, "Lennox, what do we do know?"

I sighed and said, "We get to Trump Tower."

I saw a bunch of kids running, and I knew Annabelle and Ryan were okay. They were with Will.

We crossed over some railroad tracks, and I said, " We helped aliens, and every alien has an enemy. It's in **every** movie."

Epps stood on a cement thingy, and looked through a broken window, and I thought, _This must've been a house._

I saw Air Force jets, and Epps said to the guys, "Hold your fire."

Then the Air Force jets got shot down.

"My God," I said.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" Epps asked me and Sam.

"We really going out there, Epps?" A guy asked.

"I'm not going in there," Another said.

"No one's going in," Epps said.

"I am," Sam said, and I held my gun, and walked next to Sam and said, "She's my sister. I'm going too."

"With or without you all, we'll find her," Sam said, and we started into the city.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam. Is that what you want? Is that what you want?" Epps asked.

He ran over to us, and grabbed my arm and Sam's jacket.

"She's here because of me, you understand," Sam said.

"Cassie, can you really do that to Will, Ryan, and Annabelle?" Epps asked.

I turned and said, "No. I can't. But I have to do something. That's my little sister. She's family."

"Listen, if you go inside this building that's even if she's still alive," Epps said, "There's no way you're going to be able to reach her."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sam asked.

"It's over," Epps said, "I'm sorry, but it's over."

"WOAH, INCOMING!" A soldier yelled, and said, "TAKE COVER!"

Then an alien ship came and started shooting at people, but they weren't bullets.

It vaporized them.

Oh God.

Epps, Sam and I all fell to the ground when the alien went above us, and I helped Sam pull Epps up, and the ship circled around.

Oh no.

This is very, very, very bad.

Then all the sudden the ship was shot down, and I said, "What the?"

The Decepticon climbed out, and I said, "GET DOWN!"

I turned and saw a very alive and very mad, Optimus Prime.

"We will kill them all," Optimus said.

Then the wreckers came, and started to beat the Decepticon up.

"This is going to hurt, a lot," The blue one said.

"Your leaders will now understand; Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them," Optimus said, and I thought, _is he narrating everything?_

I then saw Bee, Ironhide, Dino, and Sideswipe.

I grinned, and Ironhide transformed, and leaned down and I said, "Ironhide."

"I saw your ship blow up," Sam said.

"The ship. We were never in the ship. We designed the damned thing didn't we?" The green wreaker said.

"We were in the first booster rocket to separate, and we splashed down in the Atlantic just as planned," The pink wreaker said, "We ain't goin' nowhere."

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war," Wheelie said, and I smiled.

I stood back up, and Optimus said, "They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where to look," Sam said, and we shared a look, and I said, "LET'S MOVE!"

* * *

**Will POV**

"Mini drone headed to Trump Tower," The pilot said.

"You're telling me, Sam and your wife, is heading into that?" Mearing asked as we looked at the destroyed city.

"Poor kid," Simmons said, "Probably never got close."

* * *

**Max POV**

"So you can fly this thing, right?" Sam asked Bee.

Bee made a 'so-so' motion.

"What is that? So-so?" Sam asked, "So you can so-so can fly this. That feels terrible."

"Oh God," I groaned.

I handed Sam a gun, and I said, "They're gonna be right behind you."

Sam grabbed it, and he looked at me and said, "How are you so comfortable with this?"

I shrugged and said, "I just got used to the feeling."

"Alright, we're going in!" Epps said.

Bee started up the machine, and well, he hit a couple things, but got the hang of it.

I held onto the top of the machine with Sam.

We got to the building, and Sam jumped off, and I said, "I'll be here. If you need me- scream."

Sam nodded, and went in.

I stood on the ship, and I heard noise, and I said, "Hurry up, Sam."

I cocked my gun, and Sam was pulled by a Decepticon off the building, and he dropped him, but Bee caught him, and I pushed Sam behind me, and Bee rose up.

"CARLY, GET OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled to her, and she said, "CASSIE!"

I made a, come on, motion, and she was having trouble with the guy who was holding her, so I ran towards the building, jumped on, cocked my guns, and held both at the guys, and said, "Carly get on the ship now."

She went and jumped on, and Sam held her, and I hopped back on the ship, and then Bee fired.

Then the Decepticon jumped on Sam, and I pulled it off, and tossed it off, and I put my gun strap around me, and I held onto one of the guns and Sam did the same, and we fell.

Bee did a good job in not falling on any people, and landed on the median, and I stood up once we crashed, and said, "I'm not going on a plane for a while."

Carly ran over to me, and I hugged her and said, "Don't ever do that to me again."

She nodded and hugged me back.

The bots came, and I grabbed my gun.

Bee got out, and I put balanced my gun on my shoulder, and said, "We gotta move."

"Form a perimeter! GO! MOVE!" Epps yelled, and all the soldiers moved around and formed a perimeter.

"What? Is that us?" Sam asked, and I noticed a drone on the ground, and I said, "It's a military UAV. I wonder if it's still working."

I sat in front of it, and Epps sat beside me, and I said, "It's still got power. Epps."

Epps rolled his eyes, and said, "Flight control, do you copy? Can you rotate?"

"Can you do something?" I asked.

"Come on, work!" Epps said.

* * *

**Will POV**

"Get the screen working," I said.

"-Do you copy? Can you rotate?" Epps said finally appearing on the screen.

"Can you do something?" Cassie said.

She had her hair in a pony tail, had dirt on her, and was a little scratched up but she was okay.

"Come on, work!" Epps said.

"We got Epps and Cassie," I said.

"Alright, turn the volume up on that thing!" I said and Ryan said, "Why's mommy on TV?"

I picked him up and said, "No reason, go to sleep big guy."

Ryan laid his head on my shoulder and shut his eyes.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

The thingy started working, and I smiled.

"Okay, they can see us," I said, and pushed Sam down in front of the camera, and said, "Talk."

"Chicago's ground zero, you understand?" Sam said.

"Sentinel Prime is here, and he has the pillars to his space bridge, and they're on top of the building on the Chicago river," Carly said, "The one that controls everything in the south east corner."

"You have to shoot down the pillar, or they're gonna transport Cybertron here. Got it? They're transporting Cybertron here." I said.

* * *

**Will POV**

"You have to shoot down the pillar, or they're gonna transport Cybertron here. Got it? They're transporting Cybertron here." Cassie said.

"Get me a GPS on that building, and on that drone," I said, "Let's go."

"The coordinates are here, and we're starting the kill chain." A soldier said.

"Get on the tarmac in 5 minutes," I ordered.

"Alright, I'm coming, Cassie." I said, and looked at Monte and he said, "I got Annabelle and Ryan."

"Thank you," I said, and handed him Ryan, and headed out to get changed.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," Optimus said, "Wait here until we scout a route ahead."

I reloaded my gun, and Sam came over and said, "Hey you think we can use that rocket to shoot down a pillar?"

"We're 8 blocks away," Epps said.

"We gotta get closer to take a shot," I said.

"Not closer, higher," Another soldier said, "It's a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river. If we go across the bridge they'll be able to see us as clear as day. We're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." I said.

"I only got on shot, Colonel," The soldier said.

I sighed, and Sam said, "One shot's all we'll need."

"Then that shot's got to be perfect," I said.

* * *

**Will POV**

I walked over to my team and said, "Listen up. We wanna hit back, we're gonna have to wing suit in. It's the only way to get close. I can't promise anyone a ride home, but if you're with me the world needs you now."

"I'll find my own ride home, sir," A soldier said.

I nodded and said, "WHO ELSE?"

Everyone then raised their hands, and I said, "General Morshower we're requesting general access to the front of the city. Coming North and low."

I put down the mic, and got on the plane headed to Chicago to get Cassie and save the world. Again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the really late update guys. I've had a really stressful couple of weeks.  
**

**My friend tried to commit, then her boyfriend tried to commit, and then she tried again last night.**

**Sorry about the late update.**

**Please Review**


End file.
